One-shots compilation
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Miscellaneous combination of one-shots from different tv shows.
1. Disgruntled Husband

Criminal Minds: This one-shot takes places after Emily 'dies' in season 6.

* * *

Twenty-seven year old Brielle Stevens has been part of the BAU team for a year. They have become like family to her. One day when everyone is at work, but not working on a case because Aaron, David, and Jennifer are in a meeting, everyone else, except Derek, who took some personal time, is gathered in the main desk area. Penelope, Spencer, and Brielle are taking and laughing when a man burst in through the BAU doors.

"Karina!" The man yelled in a gruff, angry voice as he practically marched over to her and the two other agents.

Brielle jumped and turned to the familiar voice of her husband. She stared at him in shock, "Hunter." Fear consumed her body. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her husband had found her.

"Who's Karina?" Spencer muttered

Brielle glanced over at him, "It's me. I'm Karina." She shifted backwards nervous and scared.

"You left me and took my children from me." Hunter shouted at her as he lunged forward. The vein on his forehead protruded. He was angry.

"Our children." Brielle corrected him as she moved backwards "And I took them because you were going to hit our son. I had to leave to protect them, and guess what you will never see my son or daughter ever again."

Hunter continued towards Brielle with his fists raised, "You will regret that. I will make you pay. I will take you to court and make sure you never see my children again." His fist was inches away from Brielle's face.

"No!" Spencer yelled as he jumped in front of Brielle and grabbed the man's fists "If you want to hurt Brielle, you'll have to go through me."

Hunter chuckled as he flicked his wrists out of Spencer's grasps, "You don't even know her real name, string bean. Her name isn't Brielle, it's Karina."

"Brielle is the name I know her by." Spencer replied "And it's the only name that matters."

"Karina, I didn't come here to fight with you. I want your forgiveness. I want us to be a family again." Hunter explained "You, me, Kasper, and Hollis."

Brielle shook her head, "Not going to happen. Not after everything you put me through." With Spencer a little bit in-front of her, she had a newfound confidence.

"I still love you, Karina. Please take me back." Hunter pleaded "I love you and our children. I just want us to be a family again."

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I can't." Brielle told him as she backed away further behind Spencer.

Hunter became enraged, "Didn't you hear me?! I love you."

"You love her? That's funny, because the bruises that Brielle had on her face when she joined the team tell me otherwise." Penelope told him "Love doesn't hurt."

"Love is expressed in different ways." Hunter responded "Who are you to tell me how to love my wife?"

Brielle looked up, "They're my family." She looked at Penelope and Spencer and smiled.

Hunter huffed, "Huh? Family? I'm your family. Kasper and Hollis are your family. These two are nothing to you."

"I want you to leave, Hunter. I want you to go far away and never return." Brielle instructed

"You should really reconsider taking me back." Hunter responded "Because otherwise, I will take away all that you love."

Brielle shook her head, "You've taken enough from me already."

"Fine. Have it your way, but you'll be hearing from my lawyers. I suggest you get one too, because trust me when I say you're days with my children are numbered." Hunter said before turning around and leaving.

Brielle breathed out a breath as she sat down and started to cry.

Penelope hugged Brielle, "Don't cry. Don't cry." She rubbed the younger woman's back

"It's okay. We won't let him get your children, Brielle." Spencer tried to console his friend

Brielle sniffled, "He's gonna win. I'm going lose my babies."

"No, you won't. We're going to make sure that you don't." Penelope assured Brielle

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Recovery

Private Practice

* * *

 _Amelia has been one month clean of drugs. She is at her former sister-in-law Addison's house. They are sitting down and talking._

 _"_ _Amelia, you know I love you and I'm proud of you for staying clean for thirty days, but I'm also worried about you. I need you to promise me that if you ever feel a craving for drugs you'll call me?" Addison told her former sister-in-law_

 _Amelia nodded, "Yeah I know, Addie. I promise I won't use drugs."_

 _Addison hugged Amelia, "Good, because I love you, Amelia. And I worry about you."_

 _"I know." Amelia replied as she hugged Addison back "I'm sorry for worrying, Addie."_

\- Eleven months later -

Amelia Shepherd has been clean of drugs for one year. It gets easier with each passing day, but some days she finds are harder than others. Kind of like today. The craving was so strong that Amelia almost raided the supply closet at the hospital she works at. But instead of doing that, Amelia just leaves work in the middle of the day because she had made a promise to Addison, so instead of going in search of drugs, she heads to a clothing store.

"Okay Amelia, just breathe. Breathe." Amelia mumbles to herself as she walks through the store. She wasn't sure what she was doing or looking for, she just knew that she couldn't be anywhere near any place that has just.

Amelia browsed through the store section by section and found herself heading towards the baby clothes section where she stopped and started browsing through the clothes. She browsed through the clothes for almost an hour before deciding on a little baby boy suit outfit with suspenders. Then she headed to the cashier and paid for the outfit. After leaving the store, Amelia headed to Addison's house. Addison took the day off because her baby was sick.

Upon arriving at Addison's house, Amelia knocked on the door. She waited anxiously for a few moments, before a shocked Addison opened the door with six month old clingy Henry on her hip.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Addison wondered

Amelia held up a bag, "I had a craving, so I went and bought something for Henry."

Addison smiled as she took the bag, "Thank you. Would you like to come in and talk?"

"Yes please." Amelia replied "Could I hold Henry?

"Sure, but he's fighting a little cold. He's also really clingy to me, so he might cry." Addison stated

Amelia shook her head, "Nonsense. My godson loves me." She reached out and took Henry as she walked into the house, "Isn't that right, Henry? You love your Auntie Amelia?"

Henry smiled as he now clung to Amelia.

Amelia smiled back and kissed his little cheek. It was days like this, when the craving was so strong that she had to leave work that she was grateful to have Addison and Henry in her life.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. The Contract

Criminal minds: Takes places around Season 6 after Lauren.

Synopsis: Every new BAU agent has to sign a contract stating that they will protect Spencer Reid at all cost. That is the only way you can join.

* * *

A new agent has joined the BAU, Thirty-four year old Daira Irene Galavan and she is sitting in the office with Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.

"So all your papers are in order. You're a part of the team, but there is one more paper that you have you have to sign." Aaron informed the new agent.

Daira looked at him confused, "What do I have to sign?"

"It's a contract that…well I didn't make it, it was written by our technical analyst. Anyways the contract basically states that you agree to protect 'the baby' Spencer Reid at all cost." Aaron explained "Agent Reid is the youngest out of everyone on the team."

"And I have to sign a contract for that?" Daira wondered "Isn't that part of being an FBI agent? Protecting your fellow agents?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, but this isn't an FBI sanctioned contract. It was made by our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, who is a little protective over him."

"Where do I sign?" Daira asked. She thought this was a little strange, but she wasn't not going to sign the contract.

Aaron slid the paper over to her and pointed to a line, "Just here."

"Okay." Daira agreed as she signed her name on the line. "Now what?"

"Not you can go meet the team." Aaron said

Daira nodded, "Thank you, sir." She walked out of his office and headed to meet the team that she was now a part of. The team that she would soon learn is a little strange, but everyone loves each other because they are a family.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry it's so short. It's just a little idea that I've had in my head that I always wanted to write.


	4. The Reunion

So I was working on a Blue Bloods fanfiction story that I'm not sure if or when I'll share and this was a scene idea that I had that I'm not using in the story, so I thought that I'd post it as a one-shot.

* * *

Twenty-three year old Lucy Doyle had seen her father on the news. She knew he was the police commissioner even though she hadn't seen him since she ran away when she was sixteen years old. Lucy didn't know what made her decide to reach out to him now, but she knew that she had to. She showed up at his office building with her six year old daughter.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" Frank Reagan's assistant Abigail Baker asked

"I..I'm here to see the commissioner." Lucy stammered "I'm his daughter."

Abigail stared at her, "I'm sorry. Mr. Reagan only has one daughter."

"Please just tell him that Lucy Helena Reagan is here to see him." Lucy begged

Abigail nodded, "Okay. I'll let him know."

"Thank you." Lucy replied

Abigail walked away and then opened the commissioner's office door slightly and poked her head in, "Sir, there's a young lady here claiming to be your daughter. Says her name is Lucy Helena Reagan."

"Send her in, Baker." Frank instructed

A couple of minutes later, Lucy walked into her father's office after telling her daughter to wait with Mrs. Baker.

Frank stood up from his desk when he saw his daughter.

"Hi dad." Lucy spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey Luck." Frank replied using his nickname for her. He walked over and hugged her tightly, "What brings you home? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Lucy nodded, "I know, dad." She turned to the door, "Josie, baby, you can come in."

A brunette little girl came running in the room and stopped right by Lucy, hugging the woman.

"Dad, this is Josie." Lucy introduced "Your granddaughter." Then she added, "Josie, this is your grandfather.."

"It's nice to meet you, Josie." Frank tells the little girl

Josie smiles at him, "You too, sir."

Frank smiled back, "Grandpa is fine."

"Okay." Josie agreed

"Can I we talk, dad?" Lucy asked

Frank nodded, "Yes, of course. What about?" He went back and sat down at his desk.

Lucy gave Josie her phone to play games and instructed the little girl to sit down. She sat down across from her dad. She apologized and told him about why she ran away all those years ago. She told him about how good her life is with her daughter and her husband, the man who stepped up to be a father to a child who wasn't his.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. The Girl

Takes place in season fourteen.

* * *

Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau had been chasing down a teenage girl to stop her from making a very big mistake. When they finally caught up to her, she was holding a gun to their unsub.

"Drop the gun, Zaidee!" Jennifer yelled at the young girl

"I…I can't do that." Thirteen year old Zaidee River replied as she held a gun to the unsub, "He raped me when I was only ten years old. Then he came back a year later, killed my parents and raped me again."

Jennifer gave a nod, "I understand that, and he's going to pay for his crimes. He's going to jail for a very long time. Please drop the gun."

Zaidee sighed, "Fine!" Then she dropped the gun. She turned around to face the two female agents, "Are you happy now?" Then she ran off away from the scene. She didn't want to be anywhere near them. Especially not when they had stopped her from getting her own justice. She'd tried getting justice legally in the past and that hadn't worked out too well. It was her fault that her parents were dead. If only she had kept her mouth shut, they'd still be alive. She wouldn't be a foster kid.

Jennifer holstered her gun and then handcuffed the man as she read him his rights. Emily walked with Jennifer back to the car.

"Where's Zaidee?" Jennifer asked after passing the suspect off to the local police

"She ran off." Emily said

Jennifer sighed, "Are we ever going to get through to her?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, but she's not our responsibility. I want to help her as much as you, JJ, but we can't."

"I know." Jennifer agreed with Emily "She's a ward of the state, but she doesn't have to be."

Emily turned to Jennifer and furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you saying?"

"You should adopt Zaidee." Jennifer told Emily "You'd make a great mom."

Emily shook her head, "No. It's too late. I missed my chance."

"Zaidee is just a little girl. She still needs a mother. She needs someone to help her heal. She needs you." Jennifer explained

"I'll think about it." Emily stated

Jennifer nodded, "That's all I ask, Emily. Now let's go find her."

"You never quit, do you?" Emily asked

Jennifer just smiled as she shook her head, "No, and neither do you."

"That is true." Emily agreed

Emily and Jennifer drove around for hours looking for Zaidee, but had no luck finding her. It wasn't until three in the morning that they finally called it a quits and decided to head to the hotel to get some sleep before the flight home in a few hours.

After arriving back at the hotel, Emily was in bed with all the lights turned off about to go to sleep when her phone rang. She quickly answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Agent Prentiss." Emily answered her phone

Sniffles were heard on the line and a scared voice of a young girl, "Emily, it's Zaidee. I'm scared."

"Zaidee, where are you?" Emily inquired as she got out of bed "Just stay put, I'll come get you."

The teen told Emily were she was and within thirty minutes Emily arrived at Zaidee's location, and ushered her over to the car. Zaidee got into the passenger side of the car and Emily got back into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Zaidee apologized

"I wasn't asleep yet." Emily told the girl while the SUV was still parked "And not that I mind, but why did you decide to call?"

Zaidee looked at Emily, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but did you mean it when you told Agent Jareau that you'd think about adopting me?"

Emily gave a nod," Yes, Zaidee. I did mean it."

"If you want to, I'm okay with it." Zaidee replied "You're nice and I can tell that you care about me. Just like my mom did."

"Okay." Emily smiled "Let's go the hotel and get some rest while we still can."

Zaidee just yawned as she nodded in agreement with Emily and then leaned her head against the SUV's window.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. The News, A Hard Decision

Sixteen year old Lucy Reagan stared at the results of the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe it. She'd only had sex one time. It was a brief moment of weakness between her and the boy she loves. Lucy knew she had to talk to someone about her situation, but she couldn't tell her dad. He'd be so disappointed in her. Lucy walked the two blocks to her sister's house and stepped inside.

"Erin?" Lucy called "Erin!"

Seven year old Nicky heard her aunt's voice and ran towards the front door. She always loved seeing her favorite and only aunt.

"Auntie Lucy!" Nicky exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her aunt.

Lucy hugged Nicky back, "Hey Princess."

Erin walked into the room soon after Nicky. She smiled at her little sister Lucy, "Hey Lu, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Lucy said

Erin nodded and then looked at her daughter, "Nicky, mommy needs a few minutes alone with Auntie Lucy."

"Okay mommy." Nicky replied before running off to play.

Erin looked at her sister, "Okay Lucy, what's going on?"

"You have to promise that you won't tell dad." Lucy started

"I won't. I promise." Erin assured "Now talk to me, Lu."

Lucy took a breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Are…are you sure?" Erin questioned as she stared shocked

Lucy nodded, "I took three different tests just to be sure."

"Well what are you going to do? And who's the father?" Erin wondered

"I don't know." Lucy replied "I'm not telling the father, but it's Raphael Nolan. I know you already promised, but please don't tell dad."

Erin gave a nod, "I know. And I won't, because you will."

"Yeah of course I will, Erin." Lucy promised even though she is lying and had no intention of telling her father. She couldn't face him, especially since as a Catholic she made a vow not to have sex before marriage. She promised to be a virgin until she got married, and she broke that vow.

Later that night, Lucy found herself packing a bag before she snuck out of her house through the front door. She didn't even leave a note for her family. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't know where she was going or how to explain in a note that she was pregnant. That she had broken her vow of celibacy.

Lucy didn't know how she would provide a life for her unborn child, but she knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure that her child had a good life. Even if her child didn't have it's father in their life, because Lucy knew that she didn't want to burden another sixteen year old and how him back for the rest of his life. She didn't want her child to be the cause of his regrets. The cause for the death of his hopes and dreams, so no matter what she would raise this child on her own.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Job Offer

Just a little one-shot idea I had for a Psych/Stargate SG-1 crossover

* * *

Shawn Spencer walked into the psychphrancisco office where he found someone from his past standing in the middle of the room like they were waiting for him.

"Hey Shawn." The person greeted

Shawn smiled as he walked over and hugged the man, "Uncle Jack!"

This man wasn't Jack Spencer, the brother of Henry Spencer. It was Jack O'Neill, air force Lieutenant General and brother of Madeleine, Shawn's mother.

"What brings you to San Francisco?" Shawn wondered "I thought you were working in Cheyenne Mountain."

Jack nodded, "I was. And I'm here to offer you a job on behalf of the air force. We've heard about your psychic abilities and your reputation. You could be a really big asset in Cheyenne Mountain."

"Doing wait? Teaching the new recruits?" Shawn joked

"No, nothing like that." Jack replied "I can't tell you until you decide if you'd like the job. It's all top secret."

Shawn gave a nod, "Well Uncle Jack, I don't know what to say. I'll have to talk with my wife. I mean she does have a job here. I don't think she'd want to move to...where's Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Colorado." Jack said

"Colorado." Shawn repeated "Plus I have my dad her, my best friend Gus. All my friends and family are here."

Jack nodded, "I understand your dilemma. Talk with your wife. I'll be in town for a few days. You can get back to me." He patted Shawn on the shoulder, "It was nice seeing you, kid."

"Nice seeing you too, Uncle Jack." Shawn added

As Jack was leaving the office, Juliet was walking in.

"Shawn, who was that leaving?" Juliet asked as she walked over and kissed her husband.

"Oh hey Jules." Shawn greeted as he kissed his wife back and then he kissed her tiny baby bump, "Hi baby." He looked back up at Juliet, "That was my Uncle Jack. Not my dad's brother, but my mom's brother. His name is actually Jonathon, but everyone calls him Jack. And he was here offering my a job as a psychic consultant for the air force working out of Cheyenne Mountain."

Juliet looked shocked, "Oh wow, Shawn. What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. Obviously we have to talk about this. It's a big decision that I don't think I should make alone." Shawn explained "Plus if I say yes and we move to Colorado, where would you work? Plus what about Gus and my dad?"

"Shawn, I would follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to." Juliet told him "I'm sure I could put in a transfer request to the Colorado PD. And your dad and Gus are grown men. I'm sure they could manage without you." Shawn gave his wife a look. "Okay your dad could manage without you. No matter what you decide though, Shawn, I will support you one hundred percent."

Shawn embraced Juliet in his arms, "Thanks Jules, but I don't think I'm going to take the job. I don't think I could manage with all the secrets. I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

"You hide that you aren't really psychic from the police every day." Juliet pointed out

"I know, but you know the truth." Shawn told her "Uncle Jack's work is top secret. I don't want to have to ever lie to you again."

"Say no more, Shawn. I completely understand." Juliet added

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Just by Chance

Person of interest AU. I wrote this awhile ago. It's just a little idea I had for a Shaw/Root fan fiction, but I could never figure out what to write next so now it's a one-shot.

* * *

Thirty-six year old Samantha Groves, also known as Root, is in the middle of saving her's and her boss' current number that The Machine gave them when she's suddenly interrupted and the person that was putting her victim in danger is taken out by some other woman.

The perpetrator is shot from behind and falls face first to the ground. Samantha stares in shock and watches as the brunette woman disappears. After a moment, she follows after the mysterious woman.

Her boss, Harold Finch's voice came through Samantha's bluetooth. His voice sounded concerned, "Miss Groves, what's going on? What happened?"

"Some woman just took out our perp, Harry." Samantha told him

"Well come back to base. Maybe we can figure out who she is." Harold stated

Samantha followed the woman and spoke, "I'll be there as soon I can, Harry. I have to take care of something first."

"Miss Groves, please don't follow the woman. We don't know who she is or if she's dangerous." Harold pleaded "Think about Nahla. What will she think if you don't come home? She needs you. If you die, she won't understand. She's only three years old."

"I will just be a minute, Harry. I'll be fine." Samantha replied as she heard Harold sigh.

Samantha shot a warning shot into a tree to the left of the woman. It was just to catch the woman's attention. The brunette woman turned around.

"Hey! What the hell, lady? Are you crazy?" The brunette woman asked

Samantha thought for a minute, "Yeah. Just a little bit. Why did you take out my perp? Who are you? And who do you work for?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean your perp? He was my perp. Who are you? And who do you work for?"

"I asked you first." Samantha replied

"Fine. I'm Shaw. I'm an assassin for hire. Someone hired me to kill him." Shaw introduced

Samantha nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Shaw. I'm Root. An independent."

"Nice to meet you too, Root." Shaw stated

Then Samantha added, "In the future don't interfere with my job."

"I'll try not to." Shaw responded. Then she and Samantha parted ways. 'For a crazy woman, she is kind of hot.' She thought. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, 'No. What? I'm not lesbian. What's wrong with you, Shaw?'

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Birth Mother

Psych and Stargate SG-1 crossover

* * *

2006

Twenty-five year old Juliet O'Hara was waiting in Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's lab inside of Cheyenne mountain. Juliet had learned when she was younger that she had been adopted and she had known since she was eighteen who her biological mother was, but it wasn't until meeting Chief Vick's daughter that she wanted to actually meet the woman who gave birth to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a problem that I had to attend to." Samantha said as she walked into her lab "How can I help you?"

Juliet took a deep breath as she mustered up the courage to say what she wanted to.

"Um...my name is Juliet O'Hara. I think you're my birth mother." Juliet uttered

"Huh? Okay. Not what I expected." Samantha replied

"Twenty-five years ago did you give a baby girl up for adoption?" Juliet asked

Samantha gave a nod, "Yes, I did. I wanted to give her a better life. I was only fourteen. My mom had died two years ago and I had been acting out. Going to parties, drinking and smoking. Then I got pregnant. My baby saved my life, but then when she was born I knew I couldn't keep her. I had to give her to a family who could love and care for her, but I never stopped loving her or thinking about her."

Juliet smiled, "Thank you for what you did for me. I had a good life. And I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thank you. And I'm glad that you had a good life." Samantha added "So is there anything you'd like to know?"

"I just wanted to know where I came from. I wanted to know who my birth father is?" Juliet stated

Samantha took a breath, "That's completely understandable. And I'm so sorry, your birth father…..I never knew who he was."

"That's okay." Juliet assured the older woman

"So where did you go to college?" Samantha asked

Juliet started, "Well actually I entered the police academy at eighteen. I'm a police detective now. Fighting crime on the streets."

Samantha nodded, "That's awesome." She was impressed with who her biological daughter had grown up to be. "So any boyfriends?"

Juliet smiled, "No, but there's this guy I like. He works as a consultant for the Santa Barbara police department. He's psychic. He's kind of crazy, but he always makes me laugh."

"Oh you're in love with that guy." Samantha countered

Juliet got flustered as she blushed, "What? No, I'm not. I like him, but I'm not in love with him. And even if I was, nothing can happen. We work together."

"It's okay. I know all about that sort of forbidden workplace love." Samantha

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows, "Really?"

Samantha nodded, "Oh yeah. I was in love with my superior officer for years, and the feeling was mutual. Thankful he's not my superior officer anymore and we can be together now. We actually are together after seven years of being in love, but not together."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Juliet replied

"Well I'm going to give you some advice that my father gave to me, but I didn't follow it." Samantha said "Follow your heart. Don't wait because of the rules like I did."

"I have a grandfather?" Juliet asked hopefully

Samantha shook her head, "I'm so sorry. He died last year."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Juliet apologized

"Me too." Samantha agreed

Juliet was surprised by how much she had in common with her biological mother. She and Samantha talked for hours and hours, but then a Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped into the room to tell Samantha that they were briefing for a new mission in five minutes. After he left, Juliet hugged her birth mother good and promised to keep in touch.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Nameless

Criminal Minds. Takes places around season 5

* * *

"I am the daughter of a king who forgot my name." -LL Tyrrell

Seven year old Baby girl, or BG Buchann is sitting in a police station. She was no stranger to them though. She'd been abandoned at police stations before. She was always being left. Nobody had ever wanted her. Not even her own parents. That's why they left her in the hospital without even so much as a name.

A raven haired woman walks over to the little girl and takes her into a children's interview room.

"Hey sweetheart." The woman says, "My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm working with the police. What's your name?"

BG sat on a chair, but didn't say a word. She just started at Emily. She didn't want to say that she didn't have a name. She was embarrassed.

"Okay. Can you tell me what you saw tonight?" Emily wondered

"The building blew up." BG stated simply. She was talking about the pentagon, but she didn't know what the building was called.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. Did you see who did it? Or what happened?"

BG shook her head, "No. I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's okay, sweetie." Emily replied "How about we go back to an earlier question and maybe you'll remember something later." Then she asked, "What's your name?"

BG pursed her lips, "Um BG. It's short for Baby Girl. I hate it."

"Okay BG. You can call me Emily." Emily said

BG nodded, "Um I think I remembered something. I saw someone running away before the building blew up. The person was wearing a hoodie."

"Do you know what color? Did you see the person's face?" Emily questioned

BG shook her head, "Maybe dark blue or black. I don't know. I'm colorblind at night and I only saw the back of the person's head."

"Okay. That's alright. You've been very helpful." Emily assured the little girl

"Where am I gonna live now?" BG inquired. She had been abandoned by yet another set of foster parents.

Emily paused briefly, "Well do you have any family you can stay with? Where's your mom and dad?"

BG shrugged, "I don't know. They didn't want me. I don't know about any family. I'm just a foster kid."

"BG, can I do something for you?" Emily asked

"If you want." BG told the woman

"I want to give you a name." Emily informed "How about Bella? It means 'beautiful' in Italian, and you are beautiful."

BG smiled, "I like it. Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome, Bella." Emily replied, "And how about for tonight you come home with me?"

"Okay." BG agreed

"Justice is doing for others what we would want done for ourselves." -Gary Haugen

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. The Winchester Sister

This was a little drabble that I wrote awhile ago that I now have no idea where I was going with, so a one-shot it shall be.

* * *

September 15, 1992

Thirteen year old Dean and nine year old Sam are in a hotel in Appleton, Wisconsin while their dad is on a hunting trip. He's been gone two weeks even though he was only supposed to be gone for a week.

Dean is heating up some leftovers for himself and Sam in the microwave, while Sam sits at the table patiently waiting.

"Dean, when is Dad coming back?" Sam wondered

"Soon." Dean replied as he placed a plate of food in front of his little brother "Now eat up, Sammy."

Sam looked up at his older brother, "Dean, Dad's been gone longer than he said. What if he's hurt? Or...or…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sam. Dad is fine. He always is." Dean assured his brother "Dad's like a superhero."

Sam nodded without a word and then ate his food.

"Alright hurry up and eat, Sammy. You have to go to bed soon." Dean told his brother

"Okay Dean." Sam responded as he started shoveling food into his mouth

Dean laughed slightly, "But don't choke, Sam."

Sam nodded and then ate a little slower.

Meanwhile with John Winchester at the home of the Joplin family, which is the next location that he tracked the vampires to. John hears screams as he approaches the house and he breaks down the front door before storming inside. He discovers that he's too late though. Joanie Joplin is laying dead on the kitchen floor while two vampires feed on her blood. Her husband Benjamin Joplin is being tortured in the living room as he screams in agony.

"Agh! No!" Benjamin screamed as one vampire slowly suckes his blood, so that he dies a slow, painful death.

John shoots the vampires feeding on Joanie and then ran into the living room with his gun pointed up at the vampire, "Leave him alone!" He shoots the vampire in the head.

John dropped his gun and then rushed to Benjamin's side to tend to him, "You're okay. You're going to be okay."

"I...I know I'm dying." Benjamin stated through labored breathing, "I….I'm okay with it, but my three month old daughter Emily….she needs a family. She's upstairs." Then he let his breathing subside and his eyes closed as he took his last breath.

John sighed softly and took a moment of silence before walking upstairs to get Emily Joplin. He enters the baby girl's nursery and scooped up a crying Emily from her crib.

"Shh baby girl, it's okay. You're safe." John assured the baby. He cradled her in the crook of one arm and grabbed her diaper bag which he packed with clothes, bottles, and formula with his one free hand.

John headed downstairs, grabbed the carseat by the front door and then headed out to his car, his 1967 cheverolet Impala. He set the carseat down on the backseat, placed the diaper bag on the floor of the backseat, and then buckled Emily into the carseat.

Emily started to fuss and cry. She wanted to keep being held.

"Shh Em. It's okay, Emmy." John cooed as he got into the driver seat and then turned on the radio to the Beatles CD that he had in. He skipped to the track 'In My Life'.

Emily continued to cry for a while and then her cries started to subside as she settled and went to sleep.

John sighed as he thought to himself, 'I guess Emily is my daughter now. The boys are getting a sister.' There was no way that he was going to abandon this little girl. Especially after promising her father that he'd look after her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. On My Doorstep

Samantha Carter woke up one morning and was leaving to head to work, but when she opened her front door, she found a small child sleeping on her doorstep. Samantha bent down and gently shook the child awake.

The small child rubbed her eyes and looked up at the short haired blonde woman confused. 'How did I get here?' The child wondered as she looked around at her surroundings, 'Who is this woman?'

"Hi, I'm Sam." Samantha introduced "And you are?"

The small child looked skeptical about introducing herself. 'Should I talk to this stranger?' The child thought 'Or should I get up and run?' The child wanted to run, but where to. The best bet was to introduce herself.

"Uh...I'm India." The little girl replied

Samantha nodded, "Well India, why are you sleeping on my doorstep?"

India just shrugged her shoulders. 'How am I going to say that I ran away?' She thought 'I can't. I can't tell anyone.'

"I'm sure that you're parents are very worried about you." Samantha added. From the size of the little girl, she estimated that India couldn't be anymore than seven years old.

"I'm hungry." India said changing the subject. She actually was hungry, but that was probably due to being malnourished.

Samantha gave a nod, "Well I have food in my house. Would you like to come inside? I'm sure you're probably cold too."

India nodded as she agreed. She didn't want to speak too much. It was always frowned upon in her house. But getting warm did sound nice as she was freezing. It had been pretty cold that night.

'I guess I'll be calling in sick to work today.', Samantha thought as she helped India up and ushered her inside the house. She made a quick check out the houses next to hers and across the street before closing the front door.

"So India, what would you like to eat?" Samantha questioned

India shrugged. She truly didn't know. She'd never been asked what she wanted before. She'd just eat whatever was served.

"Uh..whatever is easiest." India said

"No, whatever you want." Samantha insisted "Don't worry about being too much trouble."

'Hmm..I've always wanted to try pancakes.' India thought. Of course they'd been made before in her house, but she'd never been allowed to eat them.

India took a breath. She was nervous about asking for what she'd never been allowed to eat, "Um..could I have pancakes?"

Samantha smiled, "Excellent choice. Pancakes are really good. Would you like to help make them?"

"I can help?" India inquired as she furrowed her eyebrows. Not only had pancakes never been permitted, but helping in the kitchen certainly never had either.

"Of course." Samantha told the little girl, "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

India just looked up at Samantha and blinked her eyes, "I don't know."

After eating breakfast, Samantha drove to work. She walked India to a day care on the base before heading into the base and then her lab.

By the time, Samantha was able to take a break from work and check on how India was doing, the little girl was gone. 'Well where did she go?' She thought

"Um excuse me? Where did the little girl that I brought in this morning go?" Samantha wondered

The caretaker looked around the room, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I have so many kids here and so little help. She must have just slipped out."

Samantha sighed, "It's okay. She might have just gone home. If she comes back let me know."

"Will do." The caretaker replied

As Samantha walked away, she couldn't help but think about little India. 'What an eventful day that I've had so far.'. India reminded her of Cassandra, but even Cassie wasn't as little as India is. 'How could that little girl possibly survive on her own?' Samantha wondered. She hoped that she would see India again, but she really didn't know if she would.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Home

Just a short little Calvin/Olivia mother-son drabble.

* * *

It had been a week since Calvin had practically been ripped from Olivia's arms, and she'd buried herself in work everyday since. She'd been working double shifts everyday. At the end of her sixteen hour working days, she'd go home and instead of sleepling she'd cry into Calvin's pillow as she took in the smell of it because it still smelled like him.

Today was the day that Captain Cragen had finally had enough. He ordered Olivia to go home, and not to return to work for at least a week. He could tell from her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping, so he told her to go home and sleep.

Olivia didn't like being sent home, but she knew that she didn't have a choice and she was pretty tired. However, she didn't want to go home to the home she had once lived in with Calvin, because everything reminded her of him. His smell was on everything.

When Olivia arrived home to her apartment, she found a certain little boy asleep on her doorstep. For a while, she just stared at him. She rubbed her eyes and then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Once she realized that she wasn't, Olivia bent down and gently shook the little boy awake.

"Calvin." Olivia called in a bit of a whisper. She was trying to wake him, not scare him, "Calvin. Wake up, buddy."

Calvin rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. He smiled and then hugged Olivia tightly. He knew she would come home eventually. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. He'd missed her so much.

Olivia hugged the boy back, "What are you doing here, Cal?"

"I missed you." Calvin replied

"I missed you too." Olivia told him, "But you didn't answer my question."

Calvin pulled away and looked down, "I didn't like it with my grandparents. I want to live with you again."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. Well let's go inside and we can talk some more."

Olivia opened the door and then she and Calvin headed inside the apartment. They were seated next to each other on the couch while Olivia tried to find out from Calvin why he left his grandparents' house.

"Please, Mom?" Calvin pleaded, "Just let me stay with you."

Olivia sighed softly, "Oh Calvin, I don't know. I really should call your grandparents. They're probably worried about you."

"I doubt it." Calvin blurted out

"What makes you say that?" Olivia wondered

Calvin took a breath, "It's not that I don't love them, but I don't know why my biological mom sent me to live with them. They are old as dirt. They can barely move. They can't take care of me anymore than my mom can. You're more of my mom than she is. I just want to stay with you."

Olivia gave a nod, "Okay. Well I don't have guardianship of you, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Mom." Calvin replied as he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia admitted

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	14. A Life of Fears

Twelve year old Janelle Reese Quillen, aka Nellie, was hiding in her papa and daddy's (well technically foster papa and daddy's) closet. She's been hiding there for what seemed like hours. Soon she heard police and ambulance sirens. She shuddered as she heard the door get broken down, and she also heard voices.

"Alright there's a little girl somewhere inside." Olivia told her detectives as she spotted a picture of two smiling men and a little girl between them. "Let's split up and find her."

Meanwhile with Dominick, who had found the victims. They were both dead.

"Lieu." Dominick spoke into his walkie talkie "The victims…they're both dead."

Olivia sighed softly, "Okay." She felt her heart breaking for the couple's little girl.

A few moments later, Amanda radioed Olivia that she found the little girl in the master closet. Amanda walked into the closet and crouched down next to the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, you're safe now. I'm Detective Rollins." Amanda assured the girl "What's your name?"

Janelle pursed her lips and contemplated whether she could talk or not. She had never spoken verbally to her papas despite living with them for two years. Eventually she just spelled her name in ASL and signed, 'J-A-N-E-L-L-E, but I prefer N-E-L-L-I-E.'

Amanda nodded, "Oh I see. Okay."

Olivia soon walked into the master bedroom.

Amanda gently patted Janelle's leg in a reassuring way and said, "I'll be right back, sweet girl." Then she walked over to her Lieutenant.

"We're going to need a translator." Amanda told her Lieutenant

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "She doesn't speak English?"

"Doesn't speak at all." Amanda replied in a hushed tone "She signs ASL."

Olivia nodded, then walked towards the little girl and squatted down, "Hey sweetheart, I'm Lieutenant Benson, but you can call me Olivia. Do you think you can come with me and my detectives? We'd really like to know what happened if you're up to it."

Janelle shook her head and signed, 'No. I want my papas. Where's daddy and papa?'

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know sign language." Olivia told the girl

Janelle looked down, ' _Nobody did. Papa and daddy were the only ones who learned sign language for me.'_ She thought

"Come on, baby. Let's get you out of here." Olivia coaxed the girl

Janelle nodded as she stood up, but while still looking down.

As Olivia and Amanda escorted Janelle out, as they passed by the victims' bodies Janelle stopped walking and stared at her papa and daddy's bodies as they were being placed into black body bags.

Olivia gently tried to move Janelle along. Tears welled up in Janelle's eyes as she tried to pull away from the Lieutenant and go to her papas.

"No, sweetie, don't look." Olivia told the girl "Come on, come on. Let's go."

Janelle walked forward, but kept her eyes on her papa and daddy as she cried silently.

Upon arriving at the precinct, Janelle is in the children's room eating a cooking and drinking a juice pouch, while Olivia and her detectives wait for the translator.

"Has she said anything? Even to herself?" Olivia asked Fin

Fin shook his head, "No. I've been watching her. She hasn't spoken a word."

"Do you think she's deaf, Lieu?" Dominick asked

"No. She understand Rollins and I. She can hear. She's probably just mute." Olivia replied "Either way. We have to wait for the translator to be able to speak with her. You and Rollins can do that, Carisi. I have to make a call to CPS."

Dominick nodded, "Copy that, Lieu."

Olivia stepped inside her office to make a call to CPS about the daughter of the victims Jayson and Santiago Park-Moreno.

Meanwhile with Dominick and Amanda, the translator Eva Boyd arrived and they walked into the children's room to talk with Janelle.

'Hi Janelle, I'm Eva. These are Detectives Rollins and Carisi. They want to talk to you about what happened to your dads?' Eva signed

Janelle nodded and signed back, 'I can hear. I just don't talk. It's my personal choice.'

"Okay." Eva replied verbally. She turns to the detectives, "You can talk to her. She can hear you."

"Alright." Amanda responded. She looked at Janelle, "Did you see what happened to your dads? Is there anything that you remember seeing or hearing? Or maybe smelling?"

Janelle thought for a moment and then she signed, 'I didn't see anything. My Papa and Daddy told me to hide in their closet so I did. I did hear everything though. They were so loud. They yelled at my daddy and papa.' Eva told Dominick and Amanda what Janelle had signed.

"What did the people say? What were they yelling?" Dominick wondered

Janelle shook her head. She couldn't talk about that. She didn't want to hear Eva say them. She never wanted to hear the words again.

Dominick gave a nod, "You don't want to talk about it. That's okay, sweetheart. Could you make out how many people were there?"

'Two.' Janelle signed 'A man and a woman.'. Once again Eva spoke what Janelle has signed.

Meanwhile with Olivia, she's on the phone with CPS. She's talking with a social worker by the name of Ramon Gutierrez.

"What are the victims names again?" Ramon asked

"Jayson and Santiago Park-Moreno." Olivia repeated

Ramon looked in case file of placements. He sighed softly, "Oh. Janelle. Her name's Janelle Quillen. She's their foster daughter…or was. They had started the adoption process a few months ago. She'd been with them for two years. She was so excited to be adopted, and she was finally happy. I've been her social worker since she was five and seeing her with them….I've never seen her happier."

Olivia sighed. She didn't know what to say. Then she spoke, "Well it's pretty late. If it's too late to find a foster placement for her, I could take her for the night. I still have my foster license from when I was fostering my son five years ago, and I've been renewing it every year."

"Yeah that would be fine. If I came to get her, she'd just end up spending the night at an ACS facility." Ramon stated

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then." Olivia agreed before hanging up

That night after Olivia arrived home with Janelle, Olivia is greeted by Noah running at hugging her.

"Mommy!" Five year old Noah exclaimed

Olivia hugged her son back, "Hey little man. What are you doing up? It's late, my love."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I tried to get him to sleep." Lucy apologized "But Noah wanted you to read him a story."

Olivia nodded, "It's fine, Lucy."

"Who is that, mommy?" Noah asked as he looked at the pre-teen girl

"This is Nellie." Olivia replied "She's going to stay with us for a little bit."

Noah gave a nod, "It's nice to meet you, Nellie. I'm Noah."

Janelle gave him a small smile as she waved.

"Don't you talk?" Noah wondered

Janelle shook her head as she looked at the small boy.

"Why not?" Noah questioned

"Okay. That's enough questions, Noah." Olivia interjected. Then she looked at Janelle, "I have to read Noah a story. Why don't you sit on the couch and relax. Then I'll get you situated to sleep, I'm going to take the couch and give you my room until I can get a bed for the spare bedroom."

Janelle nodded and then sat down on the couch. 'Olivia is nice.' She thought 'But I miss my dads. Why did those two homophobes have to kill them. What did daddy and papa ever do to them?'

Soon Olivia returned and she saw Janelle had tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Olivia asked the teen

Janelle shook her head as she wiped her tears.

"Okay. Well come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Olivia told the girl as she led the girl to her bedroom. "There's a night gown on the bed that you can wear to sleep in for tonight."

Janelle nodded as she yawned.

"Alright I'll leave you to get ready for bed. I'll be on the couch if you need me." Olivia explained "Goodnight." She left the room and headed back to the living room to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Olivia wakes up to the smell of food cooking. She heads out to the kitchen and finds Janelle cooking.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" Olivia asked as she approached the girl slowly trying not to scare her.

Janelle turned to look at Olivia and just shrugged. There was no point to her signing anything, since this woman didn't know any sign language. And Janelle didn't have any paper and a pen or pencil at her immediate disposal, but her guess was that it wouldn't do any good either. She couldn't write in English. She only knew how to write in French.

Janelle was going back to her old ways of foster care before she was with her dads. She just pointed to the pot of oatmeal on the stove.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll take over the cooking." Olivia suggested "You don't have to cook."

Janelle looked at the woman and eyed her up and down. She didn't know how to tell the woman that she liked to cook. She wanted to ask if she could help, but couldn't figure out how to. She folded her hand like she was holding a cooking spoon and made a stirring motion with wrist.

"You want to stir?" Olivia inquired looking puzzled

Janelle shook her head and made the stirring motion again.

"You want to help?" Olivia wondered

Janelle nodded. She gave a small smile.

"Okay." Olivia replied "You can help me if you want."

Shortly after breakfast, there was a knock on the door. It was Ramon, and soon Janelle found herself in his car on the way to a group home.

Janelle was gazing out the window as she thought, 'I'll never be happy. It just wasn't meant to be.'.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	15. Who Are You?

_**Synopsis: The photos are old and were taken at different points in history. The Doctor is in each one. The man demands to know who he is?**_

* * *

It had been 3600 hours since The Doctor and his TARDIS had ended up inside of Cheyenne Mountain. His TARDIS had been confiscated, and he was sitting locked in a room waiting for someone to come in.

The Doctor was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table, when a bald man walked into the room.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you lock me in here?" The Doctor asked as he straightened his bowtie.

"Why don't you start by telling us who you really are?" General Hammond demanded as he threw a bunch of photos on the table in front of the Doctor. "You're not that old, son, so explain these pictures to me. Why are you showing up all over history in times of crisis?"

The Doctor looked at and sifted through the photos, "Hmm….I don't know. I was adopted. Maybe these are biological family members of mine."

General Hammond nodded, "Mhm."

"It's the honest to goodness truth." The Doctor lied through his teeth

General Hammond just gave the young looking man a glare.

The Doctor stared back, "You really don't want to test me. I've made whole armies turn around and run just by showing up."

"You have no idea what I've seen or done myself." General Hammond added

"Alright. Well even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you the truth." The Doctor said, "You would never believe it."

General Hammond placed his hands firmly on the desk, "Try me."

"I'm a time traveler. That blue box you took from me is my ship." The Doctor informed

"Time travel is highly improbable." General Hammond replied

The Doctor just smiled, "Yeah. For you humans it is. Now look. I really have to go. My friends need me. I can't be locked up here." He was really kicking himself for losing his psychic paper in his TARDIS.

General Hammond left the room and then Major Samantha Carter came in. She talked to the Doctor about the probability of time travel. Eventually he was let out of the room and he showed her his TARDIS, took her on a quick trip into the past and then brought her back to Stargate Command before anything bad could happen.

The Doctor gave Major Carter and General Hammond a way to contact him should they ever need his help in the future and then he stepped into his TARDIS, which faded away right before Samantha and General Hammond's eyes.

"Wow! That was incredible." Samantha uttered

"What did you see, Major?" General Hammond asked

Samantha had a big smile on her face, "We went to the moon, but back in time to when man walked on the moon. I got to see man take their first steps on the moon up close in person."

"Who the hell was that man?" General Hammond wondered

"I don't know, but whatever he is, he's not human." Samantha replied, "The technology in that ship isn't anything like I've ever seen on earth."

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Daddy

I'm probably the only one that liked Cortney and Brandon together, and liked the relationship that Brandon was building with Mason. I'll probably get a lot of hate for this, but I don't care.

* * *

Twenty-one year old Cortney and her three year old son Mason just moved into their new apartment after staying at Brandon's in the guest house for a week and a half. Cortney is tucking Mason into bed on their first night in the new place.

"Goodnight baby boy. Sweet dreams. I love you." Cortney told her son

"Goodnight mommy. I love you too." Mason replied. Then he asked, "Is daddy going to come say goodnight to me?"

Cortney looked at her son confused, "Mace, you don't see daddy until the weekend. He doesn't live with us."

Mason shook her head, "No mommy, not Daddy Eddie. Daddy Brandon."

"Oh sweetie. Brandon is at his house." Cortney told her son

Mason looked sad, "Oh. Mommy, when's daddy going to live with us again?"

"I don't know, baby." Cortney replied

"Can we see him tomorrow, mommy?" Mason wondered

Cortney shrugged, "I don't know, sweetie. We'll see. Now it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay mommy. Goodnight." Mason said

"Night baby boy." Cortney told her son as she turned on his nightlight and then walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The next morning Cortney texted Brandon to tell him that they needed to meet and talk. She suggested a park so that Mason could play and get his energy out.

Cortney and Mason arrived at the park before Brandon. Mason ran off to play and then a few minutes later Brandon finally showed.

"Hey." Brandon greeted Cortney as he sat down beside her.

"So Mason referred to you as 'daddy' last night. He asked when you were coming to live with us again." Cortney explained

Brandon sighed, "I'm sorry, Cort. This is what you were afraid of. Confusing Mason and I just didn't listen."

Cortney shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm glad that Mason has you to look up to as a father figure. Eddie lost custody and signed away his rights so that he wouldn't have to pay child support. If it's okay with you, I'd like you to have a more active role in Mason's life."

"That would be more than okay with me." Brandon replied, "I love Mason, and I'm sorry about Eddie. I'm sorry that he can't see what an amazing kid Mason is. If it's okay with you, I'd like to adopt Mason, so that I can legally be his father."

Cortney gave a smile, "That would be more than okay, but maybe we should wait a little bit."

Brandon nodded, "Okay."

Meanwhile on the playground, Mason looked over in the direction of his mother and saw Brandon. The little boy ran full speed towards Brandon and his mother, while his arms outstretched as he yelled 'Daddy!'.

"Daddy!" Mason exclaimed as he jumped onto Brandon's lap and gave him a big hug.

Brandon smiled as he hugged Mason back, "Hey buddy."

"I missed you, Daddy." Mason said

"I missed you too, Mace." Brandon admitted

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. What's Mine is Yours

Prompt: Stef and Lena meet Colleen when she is pregnant with Callie. She's eighteen and scared because her husband left her. After getting to know Stef and Lena, she decides to give her baby to them.

* * *

 _Ch. 1_

" _How is this possible? What am I going to tell Robert?" Eighteen year old Colleen asked herself as she stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand._

 _Colleen and Robert have been together_ for _two years and they just got married five months ago in June after their high school graduation. Robert's parents, especially his dad, weren't very happy._

 _Colleen is brought out of her thoughts by the front door being unlocked. She walks out of the bathroom into it to find out where she is greeted by her grimm looking husband. She hoped to cheer him up with her news._

" _Hi honey." Colleen greeted "I have some good news."_

 _Robert swallowed, "I have bad news, but you go first. I could use some good news."_

 _Colleen took a deep breath and held out the pregnancy test, "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."_

" _Okay." Was all Robert said as he handed her a big wad of cash and the house keys. "This is ten thousand dollars. I'm sorry, but we have to get a divorce. As for the baby, just get an abortion. Use the money to start a new life." Then he turned and walked out the front door, leaving behind a shocked Colleen, who is pregnant with his child. The one he told her to abort._

" _Well I won't do that." Colleen said to no one as she stared at the front door. "I'm not going to kill an innocent baby."_

It's been forty-eight hours since Colleen Quinn found out that she's four weeks pregnant, and in that time her husband Robert left her after she told him about the baby. All he did was give her money for an abortion. She's not sure what she'll do now or how she'll raise a baby on her own, especially since she is barely eighteen. Her and Robert were high school sweethearts and got married after graduating. She never thought they'd get divorced. She thought they'd be together forever.

Colleen decides to check out all her options, which consisted of adoption and keeping the baby to raise herself. She walks into a nearby adoption agency and speaks with the person at the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist, Jenn asked

"Hi, I'm Colleen. I'm four weeks pregnant, and I'm thinking of putting my baby up for adoption and I was wondering if I could get some information." Colleen explained

Jenn nodded, "Of course. Let me get you our pamphlet." Then she searched through her filing cabinet.

A couple moments later, Jenn handed Colleen an informational pamphlet, "Here you go. I hope this helps."

"Thank you. Me too." Colleen replied before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Hope you enjoy.

I originally intended for this to be a full story, but I started it so long ago that I have no idea what I was even thinking about when I started it.


	18. Alive

Ghost whisperer one-shot: Melinda and Sam/Jim tell Faith the truth about her son

* * *

A few days before their second wedding, but kind of the first because Jim's ghost is in another man's body. Anyways so Jim and Melinda sit down in their living room with Jim's mother to explain the whole Jim situation to her.

"So Faith, Sam and I have something really big to share with you. It's a little confusing so we'll explain it as best we can, but I can't promise that you won't get confused along the way." Melinda stated

Faith nodded slowly as she looked confused already, "Okay what is it?"

"Well the thing is ... And you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I promise I'm not. So anyway, as I was saying, the thing is..." Melinda started

"I...Jim...I'm still alive, mom." Jim finished for his fiancee-wife

"Okay. I'm lost." Faith Clancy told the couple "How can you...how can Jim be alive? I was at the funeral. I saw them lower his casket in the ground and bury him."

Jim nodded, "I know you did, mom. I was there too. Well in spirit." Then he turned to Melinda, "Now's the best time to tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Faith demanded

Melinda took a deep breath, "I..um...I see ghosts. Earth bound spirits as my grandmother called them. My job is to help the spirits with their unfinished business and then cross them over into the light."

"What does this have to do with Jim?" Faith wondered

"Well I saw Jim's spirit go into another man after the man's spirit left his body." Melinda responded

"Come again?" Faith questioned

Jim took a breath, "My spirit is alive, but in another man's body. Sam's body."

Faith stared in disbelief and shook her head, "You're crazy."

"It seems that way, but it's the truth." Jim said

"Prove it. Tell me something that only my son would know."

Jim leans over and whispers into his mother's ear. Her mouth went agape as she hugged her only son and child.

"Oh my gosh. It really is you." Faith exclaimed

Jim nodded as he hugged his moth back, "Yes, Mom. It is."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry it's so short, but I wrote this a while ago and I don't really watch Ghost Whisperer.


	19. Wyatt

The phone rings and Lena excuses herself as she walks over to answer it.

"Hello." Lena said. She paused briefly, "Hey Bill." She was shocked.

Lena listens to him for a minute and then calls Stef over, "Uh Stef. Stef."

Stef walks over to her wife. Lena whispers, "Uh it's Bill. The social worker Bill. He has a kid who needs a home. What should I tell him?"

Stef pauses, stares over at her children, and then looks back at Lena, "Tell him yes. Tell him we'll do it."

Lena nods to Stef as she speaks into the phone, "We'll do it, Bill. We'll foster the kid."

"Okay. It's a sixteen year old girl. Her name is Wyatt." Bill tells Lena, "There's something I have to tell you about Wyatt though."

"What is it?" Lena wondered as she held her breath

Bill took a breath before he spoke, "She was found working as an escort for the Gambino mafia family, and she was dating the youngest son of the family."

Lena paused briefly shocked, "Oh okay. Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so." Bill replied "But I just thought that you should know. Anyways I will be dropping off Wyatt in about two hours."

"Okay. Thank you, Bill." Lena responded before hanging up.

Lena turned to Stef and filled her in on what Bill had said about Wyatt and when they would be expecting the teenager.

A couple hours later, the house was quiet and empty except for Lena and Stef. Their children had gone home or in Jude's case, back to school. Then the doorbell rang, and Stef got up to answer it.

"Hey Bill." Stef greeted

"Hi Stef, it's good to see you again." Bill said "And this is Wyatt."

Stef smiled at the girl, "It's nice to meet you, Wyatt. I'm Stef."

Wyatt shifted nervously on her feet. She didn't look at Stef, she just looked over at Bill with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Stop that, Wyatt. You don't have a choice. It's either here or a group home." Bill whispered to her

"I want to talk to Rogue." Wyatt told Bill

"That's enough, Wyatt. There will be no more talk about him." Bill warned her

Wyatt sighed and finally looked at Stef, "I…I don't like to be called Wyatt. I prefer to go by Willa." She didn't explain why. Not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

Stef nodded, "I can respect that."

A few minutes later, Bill left and now Wyatt found herself alone with Stef and Lena. Wyatt sat on the couch texting her boyfriend, Rogue.

"So Willa, can we get you anything?" Lena offered

"No." Wyatt replied annoyed without looking up from her phone 'you have to save me' she texted to Rogue.

Soon she got a reply from him: 'Of course I will, Mina. I love you.'

'I love you too, Ro.' Wyatt texted him back as she smiled. She loved the nickname that he called her. Especially knowing that the name Mina meant love.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we could get you?" Lena offered again

"How about a whiskey on the rocks?" Wyatt asked nonchalant as she looked up at Lena. She never cracks a smile or shows any indication that she is joking. She is as straight faced as a poker player.

Stef turned to the girl with a slightly amused look on her face, "You're kidding, right?!"

"No. Papa Gambino let me drink it, especially at parties. Or when Rogue and I went out on a date." Wyatt explained

"That may be, young lady, but this home isn't like that. You will not be allowed to drink alcohol of any kind." Stef informed

Wyatt rolled her eyes, "This is worse then when I went to military school. Which didn't last long. I'll be out of your hair in a week. Two weeks, tops. Now where's my room? I'd like to be alone."

"I'll show you." Lena told the girl. She chose not to comment on the girl's attitude, because she knew that this was an adjustment for the teenager.

Lena led the girl upstairs to the room that used to be Brandon's, "This will be your room."

Wyatt walked passed Lena and into the room. She didn't even thank the woman for showing her the way. Wyatt closed the door and then sat down on the bed in her temporary room.

Meanwhile with Stef when Lena returned downstairs. Lena said down on a stool in the kitchen and sighed.

"Well that is one broken, scared little girl." Lena told Stef "She reminds me of how Callie was when we first took her in, but this girl…she's just a little bit worse. She's going to need all of our love."

Stef nodded, "I couldn't agree more, love."

"I can't believe she was working in a mafia." Lena stated

"Yeah. We'll need to keep our eye on her in case they decide to come back for her." Stef replied "Or in case she tries to run away and go back to them."

A couple hours later when Stef walked upstairs to tell Wyatt that it was time for dinner, she found a bundle under the covers on the bed that looked like the girl was sleeping. Stef wasn't going to wake the teen, but then she felt a draft in the room and noticed that the window was open. 'This is the second floor. How could she have gotten out the window?' Stef thought as she looked out the window and noticed tied up sheets on the ground below. Stef gave a sigh and headed back downstairs.

"Where's Willa?" Lena asked noticing Stef come down the stairs alone.

Stef bit her lip, "It appears that she escaped out the window with a few sheets that she tied together."

"Well we have to go find her." Lena replied worried, "Do you think she went back to the mafia?"

Stef nodded, "It's very likely. This could be dangerous. I'm going to call Mike. He and I will go look for Willa. I want you to stay home where I know that you'll be safe. Promise me, love?"

Lena sighed softly, "Yeah. I promise."

"Good. I love you." Stef said as she kissed her wife's forehead

"Love you too." Lena responded, "Find Willa and bring her home safely."

Stef took the car keys and walked out the front door. She called Mike as she drove around looking for Willa.

Meanwhile at the Gambino house with Wyatt and Rogue. Wyatt was happy to be back with the family.

"Welcome home Willa." Papa Gambino said as he hugged her

"It's wonderful to be back. I've missed you, Papa." Wyatt told him as she hugged him back

Mama Gambino hugged Wyatt next, "It's so good to have you back under our roof where you belong, mylinkee. You are safe here." The word 'mylinkee' means little one in Russian.

"I know, Mama." Wyatt replied, "Ya tebya lyub-lyu." She said 'I love you' in Russian. Then she turned to Rogue and kissed him passionately. She looked back at Papa, "Could I get a whiskey on the rocks, please?" She batted her eyelashes

"Anything for you, Princess." Papa agreed. He headed into the kitchen to make the drink for her personally.

Mama smiled and shook her head, "You have him wrapped around your little finger."

"As it should be." Wyatt added

Wyatt was home with the Gambino's for two hours before the doorbell rang. She looked over at Mama and Papa, questioningly. Mama looked over at Papa, who just shrugged as he got up to answer the door, but before he did, he turned to face his family.

"Rogue, take Willa to your room."

"Yes Father." Rogue agreed as he ushered Wyatt away, "Come on, Mina."

Once Wyatt and Rogue were out of sight and the person who was knocking over and over again, Papa finally opened the door where he was faced with a blonde woman.

"Can I help you?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah. I'm Stef. I'm looking for Wyatt...Willa as she prefers. She's my foster daughter."

"I'm sorry there's no one here by that name."

Stef tilted her head at the man, "Oh really, because I was told my her social worker that this was the last place she lived before being at my house for all of two hours."

"Well you obviously can't take care of her if you can't even keep her in your house."

Stef showed her badge, "Let me in."

"Come back with a warrant." Papa Gambino told Stef before closing the door in her face.

Stef sighed and breathed out, "Okay. That didn't last long, but I'm not giving up on her."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	20. Diagnosis

One night when eleven year old, Phoebe and nine year old, Paige can't sleep, she and Paige sing the song their Grams used to sing to them after Patty died. Before Patty died, she sang the song to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes, and when they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here is where the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." Phoebe and Paige sang in unison

Phoebe starts crying, "I miss you, mommy. I wish I remembered you. I love you."

Paige is tearing up, "I wish I had gotten the chance to know you, mommy. I love you.

The next day, Prue wakes Phoebe and Paige up for school. Sixteen year old Prue has more responsibilities than any sixteen year old should have, but it's the price you pay when your mother and grandmother are dead, your father abandoned you, and you want to keep your family together.

"Phoebe, Paige, time to wake up." Prue says as Phoebe wakes up, but Paige stays asleep.

"Sissy, I don't want to go to school today." Phoebe replied sleepily

Prue sighed, "Pheebs, you have to."

"But I don't feel good, sissy." Phoebe protested

"Why don't you get up and eat breakfast? If you still don't feel good after that then you can stay home." Prue reasoned

Phoebe nodded, sat up and stretched.

Then Prue went over to Paige's bed, "Paigy, time to wake up."

Paige wakes up, "Okay sissy." She gets out of bed and starts getting ready for school.

Phoebe gets out of bed and immediately after she stands up she faints and her whole world goes black.

Prue concerned and frantic, tries to wake Phoebe, "Phoebe...Phoebe ...Phoebe!" Then she yells,"Piper! Call 911! Hurry! Phoebe fainted and won't wake up."

After the ambulance comes and takes Phoebe to the hospital. The doctors and nurses run a series of tests on Phoebe to see what caused her to faint. They discover that Phoebe has stage one of acute myeloid leukemia. Phoebe's doctor, Dr. Claire Benton comes out to tell Phoebe's parent(s) or guardian(s) about how Phoebe is.

"Parents of Phoebe Halliwell" Dr. Benton announced

Prue stood up, "Our mom died, and our dad abandoned us when Phoebe was three. I'm Prue, Phoebe's sister."

"Are you at least eighteen years of age?" Dr. Benton asked, "If not then I need to speak to a guardian."

"I just turned eighteen." Prue lied since she was actually only sixteen. She didn't want social services to be called, because then there was a chance that she and her sisters could be separated in the foster system.

Dr. Benton nodded, "Phoebe has a fever, but we also discovered that she has stage one of acute myeloid leukemia."

Prue looked worried, "Will she be okay?"

"I feel confident that since we caught it so early on she should be fine." Dr. Benton replied

Prue nodded, "Can I see my sister?"

Dr. Benton nodded, "Of course. She's still unconscious though."

Then Prue walked to Phoebe's hospital room, and sat in a chair by Phoebe's hospital bed. Phoebe is hooked up to lots of wires and other machines that are helping her, but it still pains Prue to see her little sister like that.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I know I couldn't prevent this, but I wish I could take away your disease. Your pain. If I could I would take it all away. I love you sweet girl." Prue says to Phoebe. Then she kisses Phoebe's forehead, "See you later, baby sister."

Prue leaves and goes to Andy's house, because she needs someone to talk to and he's like the brother she never had. Prue arrived at Andy's house and she knocked on the door. When he opened the door, Prue collapsed into his arms and cried. She couldn't even talk, because her baby sister was in the hospital. Her baby sister had leukemia and there was nothing she could do, but be strong. However Phoebe wasn't here now, so Prue didn't have to be strong.

Any hugged Prue as he held her in his arms asking over and over again 'what's wrong?', but she never answered. Andy guessed that it didn't really matter, because what he knew was that his best friend needed him. And when he least expected it, Prue pulled away from him.

Prue wiped her face and uttered, "Phoebe's sick, Andy. She has leukemia."

"It's okay. She's going to get through this, because she has you." Andy told Prue

"And you." Prue added, "You're like a brother to us."

Andy nodded, "And me too."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	21. When Love Takes You In

This is just a little idea that I had, but never finished as a full story and I'm not in the same capacity to write it anymore. This is the prompt for it:

Prompt: What if Callie and Jude had and older sister? What if Callie and Jude were twins and were four when their mom died and their dad was incarcerated? Their older sister, Kassidy "Kassie" was nine.

Jesus = 16 years old - junior (8 y/o when he came to his moms, adopted at 11)

Mariana = 14 years old - freshman (6 y/o when she came to her moms, adopted at 9)

Kassidy = 16 years old - sophomore (started Kindergarten late, age 6)

Callie and Jude = 11 years old - fifth grade

*Stef never met Mike and as a result never had Brandon

*Jesus and Mariana aren't twins. Jesus is two years older.

* * *

My name is Kassidy Quinn Jacobs, but I prefer Kass. I'm also known as Kassie, but only my family can call me that. Anyways I'm sixteen, a foster kid, and I'm just getting out of Juvie today. As I'm walking to the front gate exit some other inmates come up to me.

"You getting out today, huh?" The girl in front of me asked with her back to me. "That's what we heard." I didn't say anything. I just kept my head down and kept on walking.

The girl turned around and faced me, "Why you so quiet, huh?" Then she and the girl behind me punched me. Hard. "You was all lip the other day when I confronted you in the showers. Lost my yard privileges because of you." She added before she and a few other girls started to punch, push, and shove me until I fell down. Then they kicked me and kicked me until they were stopped by a few of the guards.

Meanwhile outside in a car, there sits a tan-skinned, curly haired woman trying to get a hold of her partner, her life partner to let her know what's she's about to do before she does it. She looks up when she hears a knock on her passenger side window.

"Hi Lena? I'm David." He yells through the window and then walks around to the driver side.

"Uh….where's Bill?" Lena asked as she gets out of her car and starts to follow him to the front gate of the Chula Vista Juvenile Detention Center. "I just spoke with him. He was supposed to meet me here?"

"Um, yeah, Bill. One of his cases….Well, a kid in one of his foster homes OD'd, so he had to rush to the hospital." David explained

"Oh my gosh!" Lena exclaimed

David nodded, "Yeah, it's terrible." Then he added, "I take it he told you about Kassidy?"

"Yes." Lena replied definitively

"Yes, well, it seems that she's been having a few issues with male authority figures as, of late. Which is….." David told Lena

"Why he thought of us." Lena interrupted finishing David's sentence. Then she asked, "So she got into a fight with her foster father?"

"And damaged some of his property, which is how she landed here in juvie." David stated

Lena looked shocked, "Damaged his property...Uh...Wow. David….Bill and I have known each other for a long time, and he's been a friend of the family ever since he placed Jesus and Mariana with us, but I cannot bring someone violent into my house. I've got my own kids to think about."

David shook his head and quickly replied, "No, this was just a one time thing. Listen it will only be for a few weeks."

The gate buzzed as it opened and a beaten up teenage girl walked out.

"Oh my goodness!" Lena exclaimed when she saw the girl and how beaten up she is.

"Um…" David started "When the kids get out, some of the other inmates get jealous and pick fights." Then he added, "One second."

"But…" Lena started to protest

"One second." David told her again as he ran over to Kassidy. "Kassidy? Kassidy, hi. I'm David, I work with Bill at Child Protective Services."

Kassidy looked up, "Um...where's Jude and Callie? Do you know where they are?"

"I...I don't know." David replied

"I need to speak to them." Kassidy said. Then she asked, "Where's Bill? Why isn't Bill here?"

"We'll have to take about that later." David told Kassidy

"I just...I don't understand why I can't talk to Jude and Callie." Kassidy inquired

"That's enough. I don't know what you're talking about." David declared "Kassidy, this is Lena. Lena, Kassidy."

Lena smiled softly, but didn't say anything.

"I guess I could take her to one of the group homes." David suggested

Kassidy stared at Lena and forced tears to well up in her eyes. She could sense that the lady had a soft spot and she needed to appeal to it. She couldn't go to a group home. She just couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be able to get to Jude and Callie.

"It's just for a few weeks, right?" Lena asked for confirmation before smiling and agreeing, "Okay."

Later that night as Lena is preparing dinner, Kassidy and Lena's kids are sitting at the kitchen counter.

"So, Mariana and Jesus were in the foster system too." Lena declared, "They came to us about eight years ago, and we formally adopted them five years ago."

"The foster system sucks." Jesus added

"Jesus." Lena warned

"He's right." Mariana agreed, "It kind of does."

Lena nodded, "Okay."

Jesus looked at Kassidy and asked, "What happened to your face? Did you get in a fight?"

"Uh…" Kassidy started

Lena interrupted, "Kassidy's kind of had a rough day. So, how about we cool it with the third degree."

"Um…is there...uh….where's the bathroom?" Kassidy asked with a slight stutter

Lena nodded, "Yeah, it's right through there. You'll see it."

Kassidy stood up and walked away in the direction of the bathroom.

After dinner is ready, Kassidy, Mariana and Jesus are sitting at the table and Lena is standing up. They are waiting for Lena's partner, Stef before they eat.

Suddenly Stef walks in through the back door, which leads into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Stef says as she walks over to Lena and kisses her

Lena smiles and kisses Stef back, "Hi"

"Dinner smells great. Lasagna. Delicious, thank you." Stef announced. Then she exclaimed, "Hi babies!"

Jesus looks at Kassidy, who is staring at Stef and watching her every move. He said, "What?! Nobody told you our mom's a cop?!"

"See this is why no boys ever want to come over." Mariana pointed out

"As it should be." Stef replied as she looked directly at Mariana, getting a little close to her face.

"So you're dykes." Kassidy stated as an observation

Jesus nodded and replied, "They prefer the term people, but yeah they're gay."

Stef chuckled slightly and asked her partner, "Who's this?"

"Stef, this is Kassidy." Lena introduced "Kassidy, Stef."

While Jesus and Mariana are getting ready for bed, Lena and Stef are down stairs talking to Kassidy about the rules.

"So curfew on a school night is seven. You must ask permission from either Lena or myself before leaving the house." Stef explained "And you'll go to school while you're staying here. Lena is the Vice Principal of Anchor Beach Charter school. Both Mariana and Jesus go there..."

"Where do I sleep?" Kassidy asked bluntly

Stef furrowed her eyebrows confused and a bit taken back, "Excuse me?"

"It's not my first time in a foster home." Kassidy declared blunt and emotionless "Where do I sleep?"

Lena smiled softly, "Let me show you."

A little while later as Lena is making up the couch as a bed and Stef is upstairs getting something for Kassidy to wear to bed.

"One pillow or two?" Lena asked

Kassidy glared at Lena and didn't say a word.

Lena nodded, "Okay. I'll leave them both." Then she added, "I left some towels for you in the bathroom. Do you have a toothbrush?"

"No, I don't have a toothbrush." Kassidy replied with hostility "How would I have gotten a toothbrush?"

Lena sighs softly and sits down, "Okay. Kassidy, we're on your side. You can take it down a notch, okay?"

"Yeah." Kassidy mumbled

"I noticed you were really upset when you were talking to David earlier." Lena stated "Who are Jude and Callie?"

Kassidy took a breath, "Look... When I went into juvie…"

"Hey, here are some clothes for you to sleep in." Stef interrupted as she walked into the room and placed a shirt and pants on the coffee table. "Tonight, if you want to leave your clothes outside of the bathroom, I'll wash and make sure they're clean for tomorrow, okay?"

Lena looks back at Kassidy after Stef left the room, "You were saying?"

"Can I have that toothbrush?" Kassidy asked softly

After everyone is in bed, Kassidy quietly tiptoes upstairs and notices that Jesus' bedroom door is open. She quietly slips his phone off the side table and then slips downstairs before she calls Callie and Jude. She nervously waited for an answer while the phone rang, and then smiled when she heard Callie's voice.

"Hey baby girl, it's me." Kassidy said

" _K….Kassie?" Callie asked_

"Yeah I'm out and I'm coming. I promise, Cal. I just have to find a way to get there." Kassidy explained

" _I love you, Kassie." Callie replied_

"Love you too, Cal. Tell Jude I love him too." Kassidy added before hanging up

The next day when Kassidy enters the kitchen for breakfast, she walks straight over to the coffee pot, grabs a mug, and then pours herself a cup of coffee which she starts to slowly sip as she leans against the counter and her whole foster family is staring at her.

"Would you like some cream?" Stef asked

Kassidy pursed her lips together and shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee.

Jesus looked at his moms, "Uh….Can I have some coffee, too?"

"No!" Both Stef and Lena exclaimed at the same time

Later after arriving at the school, as Lena is parking her car and Kassidy is looking at the school in awe that it's right in front of the beach.

As everyone is getting out of the car, Lena calls out, "Hey, Jesus, why don't you show Kassidy around? She's starting in Timothy's class."

Jesus nodded and led the way as he walked with Kassidy into the school, "You're going to love Timothy. He's a lot of fun."

"You know….um...you don't have to show me around. I can manage on my own." Kassidy told him "I'm used to being the new kid."

Jesus shook his head, "Nonsense. It's fine. I don't mind."

Kassidy gave a small nod and mumbled, "Okay." Then she asked, "So you really go to school here?"

"Yeah, um...so Timothy's room...it's right over there, you'll find it okay, right?" Jesus asked as he pointed in the direction of the classroom "I got like twenty minutes before class, so I wanted to get in at least one practice for my wrestling match."

Kassidy nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well I'll see you later." Jesus replied as he waved goodbye. Then he and Kassidy went their separate ways.

Kassidy knew she had a few minutes to kill before class so she decided to walk around the school for a bit and she happened to stumble upon the music room. Upon walking in, she saw a big Baby Grand piano. She remembered having a piano at her house and her dad teaching her how to play. She walked to the piano, sat down, took a breath as she placed her fingers on the keys and tried to play a little bit. She knew it was a long shot that she would remember how to play since she hadn't played in seven years, but she still had to try. What surprised Kassidy is that as soon as she started playing, all the knowledge her dad taught her came flooding back. It was like she had never stopped playing. Kassidy was having so much fun playing that before she knew it the bell was ringing, letting all the students know it's time for class. She immediately stopped playing, picked up her backpack, and rushed off to class.

While in class, Kassidy wasn't really listening to the teacher because she's thinking about Jude and Callie. She's mentally trying to figure out a way to get to them. She has to save them.

"Did he participate in his own transformation? Did he will it? Did he want it to happen? Or, was it something that happened to him?" Timothy asked "How about you, Kassidy? Kassidy?"

Kassidy looked up at the teacher when she heard her name.

"I know you haven't read the material yet, but..what would you do if you suddenly woke up and found yourself living a nightmare?" Timothy asked

'I already am and I would survive.' Kassidy thought to herself. She was grateful when the bell rang before she had time to actually give a verbal answer. She hurried out of the classroom.

Once she is outside of the classroom, she called out to another student as she ran after him, "Hey! Hey!" He turned around and she smiled softly, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Aiden." The boy replied looking a little confused

Kassidy nodded, "Aiden, right. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, you new here?" Aiden asked

Kassidy nodded again, "Yeah. Yup. New girl. Just moved here, actually. I could really use someone to show me around."

"That can be arranged." Aiden told her

"You got a car, right?" Kassidy asked

Aiden gave a nod, "Yep."

"Cool. Um, well, I was actually thinking about checking out San Ysidro this afternoon." Kassidy explained

"San Ysidro. Down by Tijuana?" Aiden asked for confirmation that he's thinking of the same place as this girl.

"Yeah I hear it's cool down there." Kassidy responded

Aiden looked puzzled, "What? Are you like, looking to party or something?"

"No." Kassidy shook her head "I just have some people I need to see down there."

"Yeah no thanks." Aiden told her, "Good luck." Then he walked away and Kassidy gave a soft sigh.

Kassidy then walked towards the lunch tables and she saw Mariana on the beach leaning against a palm tree by the volleyball nets. She walked over to her foster sister to find out some valuable information.

"Hey, is there a Metro stop somewhere?" Kassidy inquired

Mariana looked up from her phone, "Maybe." Then she asked, "So..are you planning on leaving?"

"I just have some stuff to take care of. So it's better if you don't know. That way if your mom….moms start asking you questions..." Kassidy explained before starting to walk off

Mariana nodded, "Wait. If it were me, I'd make sure to go out the back way. Lena's office looks out over the front entrance and there's a bus stop three blocks from here."

"Thanks." Kassidy replied as she turned around and started walking in the other direction

Meanwhile with Jesus and his girlfriend, they are talking by a tree and she has her hands draped around his neck. His phone buzzes and he looks down at it to see who it is.

"Who's that?" Jesus' girlfriend, Andrea asked

Jesus shrugged, "I...I don't know." He put his phone back in his pocket

"Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend." Andrea informed him

"Oh yeah?" Jesus inquired

"You want to stay the night?" Andrea asked

Jesus looked unsure, "I'd have to sneak out."

"Or just tell them you're staying with Aiden." Andrea told him

Jesus looks to the left and notices Kassidy walking away from the school.

"Jesus...Hey" Andrea yelled to get his attention back. "Yeah, hey. Do you want to come?"

"Two seconds. Can you give me two seconds?" Jesus asked as he walked away and chased after Kassidy

"So, uh... where you going?" Jesus asked as he walked briskly still a few feet behind her

"I've got some stuff to take care of." Kassidy told him as she walked briskly too. Like she is on a mission

"Stuff to take care of? Like, right now?" Jesus asked confused about what could be so urgent.

"It's important." Kassidy told him

Jesus nodded, "Ok. Well, you won't be able to take care of it if you end up back in juvie." Then he shook his head and changed his words, "I mean, my mom's a cop. You seriously think she won't track you down in like a minute flat."

"Can you just mind your own damn business? You and your whole freakin' family?" Kassidy demanded

"We're just trying to help you." Jesus told her

"Well stop. I don't need help. I've been doing fine all by myself." Kassidy explained as she shouted

Jesus' phone rang again and he took it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID, "Somebody's been calling me from this number all day."

Kassidy whipped her body around and yanked the phone from his hand and answered in a flash, "Hey. Hey baby, it's me. What's going on?"

She heard Jude's voice on the phone. He sounded scared and really panicky. She could tell he was crying because his words weren't coming out clearly. She also heard Callie in the background, who was also crying but trying very hard not to.

"Jude, baby, what are you saying?" Kassidy asked scared and now panicking herself. She is worried.

She heard Jude talking again. She heard him trying to get his word out clearly. She knew he was trying, but it was hard while also trying to hold back tears.

"What do you mean?" Kassidy asked again now very concerned and worried "Jude, what are you saying?"

She listened to him talking again and tried to make out what he was saying.

"Okay, okay, it's okay, Jude. it's okay, baby. Hang on. I'm on my way." Kassidy assured him "I love you, baby. Tell Cal I love her too." Then she heard the beep on the other side confirmed that Jude had hung up the phone. Then Kassidy handed the phone back to Jesus and started briskly walking again.

"What's going on? Who was that? Why are they calling my number?" Jesus inquired as he chased after Kassidy again

"I borrowed your phone last night." Kassidy replied nonchalantly. Then she added, "I gotta go."

"So, who was that? Who's Jude? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Jesus asked "And who's Cal?"

"No." Kassidy responded quickly

"Then who are they?" Jesus questioned "How do they have my number, Kassidy? Who are they?"

Kassidy stopped walking and turned to face her foster brother, "It was my brother. Jude's my little brother, and Cal….Callie is my sister. His twin." Then she started walking again

"Whoa! Whoa! Then let me call my mom." Jesus told her

"Stef?" Kassidy inquired

"Yes, she's a cop." Jesus answered "She can help."

Kassidy turned around once more. She is now clearly annoyed, "And no cops."

"She's not like that." Jesus assured her

Kassidy rolled her eyes slightly and then explained, "If you call your mom, she's going to look at my file and find all of the complaints my foster father has made against me. You're going to get me sent back to juvie and Jude and Callie are going to be stuck in that house." She bit her lip gently before turning back in the direction she's walking and muttering, "I really gotta go."

Jesus joined her foster sister and gets on the bus with Kassidy to go and rescue Callie and Jude. They sat in silence for a while with their knees bumping into each other before Jesus decided to make conversation.

"So what happened? At the house?" Jesus inquired

Kassidy took a slow, deep breath, "My foster father….well he...um...he got so angry with Callie. She's always been a little clumsy, but she's only a kid. She...um...she spilled and he started to approach her to….um...to hit her. I tried to get between them to protect Callie, but Jude stepped between them first. My foster father then started beating the crap out of my little brother and yelling at him to move, so he could get to Callie. Jude refused."

Jesus didn't look shocked, "I know what that's like. For three years foster parents used to hit me all the time. They tried to hit Mariana too sometimes, but I protected her."

Kassidy nodded and continued her story, "Yeah, so then I told Callie to hide in the bedroom and lock the door. Then I tried to stop my foster father from hitting Jude, but he kicked me in the stomach. So, I went outside, grabbed a baseball bat, starting beating the hell out of his precious Trans Am. When the cops came, he told them I went crazy and he was defending himself. Nobody seemed to care much about my side of the story."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, when Stef walks in the front door.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" Stef announced

Lena walked into the foyer to greet her wife, "Hey."

"What's wrong? Everything alright with Kassidy?" Stef asked

"No, I haven't checked on her yet. I just walked in." Lena replied, "I just think something's up with Mariana."

Stef looked puzzled, "Meaning?"

"Well, she's pretending to be sick and is really quiet. She's barely said a word since I got home." Lena explained

Stef nodded, "You think she's hiding something?"

Lena shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know."

"Okay well I'm going to go get changed and then check on Kassidy, Mariana, and Jesus." Stef informed her partner

"Okay and I'm going to get started on dinner." Lena responded. Then she walked into the kitchen and Stef headed upstairs.

Downstairs, a few minutes later while Lena is working on dinner, she hears a dreadful scream from her partner. She quickly darts up the stairs to see what's wrong and notices Jesus' empty room and the absence of Kassidy in her soon to be shared room with Mariana.

"Where are Jesus and Kassidy?" Lena asked

Stef shrugged and answered in a panicked tone, "I don't know. I j..just went to check on them and noticed they're gone."

Lena nodded. She scared, but tries to remain calm for her partner's sake, "Okay well I'm sure there's a really good explanation for their absence. Why don't you call Jesus and I'll call Andrea."

"Okay." Stef replied as she whipped out her phone and dialed Jesus' number.

Lena then headed back downstairs to check on dinner and then call Andrea.

"He's not answering." Stef yelled a couple minutes later as she ran down the stairs "Any luck with Andrea?"

Lena sighed and put down her phone as she shook her head, "She said the last time she saw Jesus, he was talking to Kassidy after seventh period."

"So where the hell are they?!" Stef asked clearly annoyed, worried, and now starting to get mad

"I don't know, love." Lena responded, "Did you check the find my phone app?"

Stef blinked and then looked like a light had gone off as she took out her phone and tapped on the app and then clicked 'Jesus'.

"Maybe we're overreacting." Lena suggested

"If we're overreacting, what are they doing in San Ysidro?" Stef inquired as she showed Lena the tracking route for Jesus' phone on her phone screen.

Lena looked worried and puzzled, "What? Are they going to Tijuana?"

"I'm going to kill him." Stef stated as she grabbed her car keys. "This is exactly what I was worried about."

"Let's go." Lena said taking the car keys from her partner "I'll drive."

Meanwhile back with Kassidy and Jesus when they arrive at Jude and Callie's foster house. Kassidy is at the back door where she sees Jude and Callie washing dishing in the kitchen, while Jesus goes around to the front door to create a distraction.

Kassidy knocks lightly on the door, so more like a tap and whispers, "Jude. Callie."

Jesus knocks loudly on the front door several times and waits for it to be answered.

Finally the foster father sighs heavily and walks to answer the door, "Hang on." Then he yells at Callie and Jude, "Are you both deaf or what?"

He opens the door and sees the young boy, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes sir." Jesus said nervously "I, um, I was looking for the metro."

"The metro's a few miles from here." The older man replied

"I got kind of lost." Jesus stammered

The man looked confused and like he doubted what the boy is telling him, "You're lost?"

"Yeah." Jesus replied with a nod

"All right, man." The man said with a sigh "You got to go about six blocks that way..." He turned away when he heard his back door creak open. He yelled at Kassidy, "Whoa, hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

In the kitchen, Callie and Jude stopped washing the dishes and turned around upon hearing the commotion. They both look scared as they cover their eyes desperately trying to block out the noise.

"I just want to talk to Jude and Callie." Kassidy started

The foster father shook his head as he walked towards Kassidy, "No! Shut up! No! No, you get out of this house!"

Kassidy starting retreating with a look of terror in her eyes, "One second."

Jesus slowly opened the front screen door and stepped into the house.

"No, get out of here!" He yelled as grabbed her arm

"I can pay for it." Kassidy told her ex-foster father talking about his Trans Am.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Jesus yelled at the same time Kassidy is talking. He's stepping towards the older man

The foster father let go of Kassidy, reached in a drawer, pulled out a gun, and then whipped around and pointed the gun at Jesus.

Jesus took a few steps back, "Calm down, man."

"Okay, shut up." The older man screamed still point the gun at Jesus

Jesus put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay."

Meanwhile outside, Stef and Lena are pulling up in their car with Stef's new police partner, Mike Foster following behind her.

"Gun." Stef announced as Mike walked up to the side of her car.

"Call 911." Mike told her before walking towards the house and slowly taking out his gun. A lot of noise and commotion are heard from the house

Stef nodded and got out of the car, "Stay in the car." Ste told Lena "And call 911."

Stef saw Mike going around to the front of the house, so she went to the back door and inched closer and closer while watching through the screen door. She would enter after Mike.

"Police, freeze!" Mike yelled as he bursted through the door holding his gun out, aiming it at the foster father "Freeze! Get down on your hands and knees now!"

Jesus moved out of the way and Kassidy practically leaped into the kitchen to hug her younger siblings and hold them protectively. Her younger siblings practically jumped to hug her and wrapped their arms around her tightly.

Stef now enter through the back door, she too is holding her gun out, "Put the gun down! Put the gun down!"

The foster father fell to his knees and dropped the gun immediately, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He begged

In the kitchen with Kassidy and her siblings, after they stopped hugging Kassidy held their hands in both of hers and looked at them.

"Hey my babies, are you both okay?" Kassidy asked

Callie and Jude both nodded, "Yeah we're fine, Kassie." Callie answered for both her and her twin brother.

Kassidy let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in as she sighed relieved and then planted a kiss on both of her younger siblings' heads.

A few minutes later, Mike is ushering the foster father out of the house in handcuffs and Stef is walking out behind Mike with Jesus, Kassidy, Callie, and Jude in front of her. Kassidy has Jude on her right and Callie on her left with her arms draped over their shoulders. Callie is carrying her 'Princess the Pug' backpack (A/N a character I made up from a drawing when I was like ten) and Jude is carrying his 'Poufy the Puffball' backpack. (A/N another character I made up from a drawing).

"Who are they?" Lena whispered referring to Kassidy's younger siblings as she walked over to Jesus

"They're her brother and sister Jude and Callie." Jesus told his mama

Lena nodded, "Okay. Mom and I will talk to you later about your punishment. For now, just get it the car." She made her voice sound firm, but not harsh.

Jesus gets in the car and sits in the front. He turns and looks at Callie and Jude in the back. He wants to make them more comfortable by making conversation.

"Those are cool backpacks." Jesus said with a smile, "My sister used to have that Princess the pug one, and I used to have that Poufy the Puffball one."

Jude nodded and muttered, "Cool."

Callie didn't say anything. She just continued looking down at her backpack as she reached for her brother's hand. Jude gently grabbed his twin's hand without looking and held it comfortingly.

Meanwhile outside with Stef and Kassidy.

"I would really like you to understand how this, tonight, could've ended very, very badly." Stef told the teen in a caring, but firm voice

Kassidy gently bit her lip and took a breath, "Look, if you want to send me back to juvie, then you just promise me that Callie and Jude will be somewhere safe." She didn't care what happened to her as long as her little brother and sister were safe, she was okay.

Stef sighed softly as she felt her heart breaking for this young girl, "You're not disposable, Kassidy. You're….you're not worthless." Then she draped her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Come on here, let's go, let's go." She said as she led Kassidy to the car.

After Kassidy had sat down in the backseat next to Callie with Jude on the other side of his twin.

"I'm sorry." Kassidy said to Jesus knowing that she had gotten him in heaps of trouble with his moms. "But you didn't have to come."

Jesus rolled his eyes slightly and gave a small nod, "Yes, I did."

"Thank you." Kassidy replied with a small smile

Jesus smiled back, "You're welcome."

Outside, a few feet from the car is where Lena and Stef stand, talking about the new situation.

"So..I talked to Bill. He's going to make arrangements to pick up the kids tomorrow." Lena informed Stef.

Stef shook her head, "No, no, no."

"What does that mean?" Lena asked looking puzzled

"That means we are not sending these kids back into that system right now. All right? Not yet." Stef explained

"Are you sure?" Lena inquired "We really don't have the room."

Stef nodded, "Then we'll make room. Ok, we'll make room."

The next day Lena watches from the kitchen window as Stef sits outside and talks to their son.

"What you did last night was really dumb. And I don't use those words for lack of bigger ones. It was really dumb." Stef told her son "Goodness, what were you thinking? Running off, chasing after some girl. Come on. Even if it was to help her brother and sister. Why didn't you just call me?"

"I know, I know.." Jesus started "It was a big mistake."

"It could have been a fatal mistake, love, you had no idea what you were walking into. Could have been much much worse than that." Stef interrupted and slightly scolded him

"I mean, it won't happen again." Jesus added

"You're damn right it won't happen again." Stef replied, "I gotta be honest with you, my friend. I was ready to drop the hammer. But after talking with mama, we have decided that you are probably very aware of the potential consequences of your actions, yes?"

Jesus gave a nod, "Yes mom."

Then Stef continued, "And this is pretty out of character for you, so we are not going to ground you, but I am telling you, this will never ever happen again."

Jesus just looked down and nodded.

Stef walks in through the back down into the kitchen. She sees Kassidy, Callie, and Jude all sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Hmm, where's Mariana?" Stef asked

"Oh, she's still in the bathroom." Kassidy stated

"Mariana, come on!" Stef yelled up the stairs. Meanwhile Jesus is appearing in the kitchen now. "Let's go, babe. We've gotta eat." Stef turned and walked toward the coffee pot

"Kassidy, can you put juice out for everybody?" Lena asked as she dried some dishes

Kassidy nodded as she stood up from her stool, "Yeah."

"I didn't have time to do my hair." Mariana said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs

"Well, it's too late now, sweetie." Stef told her as she poured a cup of coffee

Mariana looked at the clock, "We still have fifteen minutes."

"No, no, no. You guys have to walk to school today. We have a thing." Stef explained, "Come on. Come eat."

"Okay I am not going to school with my hair like this." Mariana informed her mom

"Well then you're not going anywhere, ever again." Stef responded

"Stef, your pancakes are burning." Lena said

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Great. I get to spend all day looking like a Lhasa Apso."

"You want a treat?" Jesus teased as he waved a piece of bacon in front of his sister's face "Good girl…"

"Enough." Stef warned

"You guys have to be out the door in ten. Stef and I have a meeting with Bill." Lena explained to her two kids before looking at Kassidy, "And then I'm gonna take Jude and Callie to come later to school, to show them around. They'll be okay. I promise. I'm not gonna let them split you three up again, okay?"

Kassidy nodded and hesitantly mumbled, "Yeah." Though she didn't look like she believed it

"All right, pancakes everybody." Stef announced, "Who wants pancakes? Jude, Callie, you want some pancakes?" Then she said, "Jesus, pass them around, please. Ow! Okay, Jesus, how many times have we said, no skateboard in the house? Have you taken your pill this morning?"

"Yes." Jesus replied quickly

"No." Stef said knowing the real answer

Jesus shook his head, "No." He walked over to the basket to get his pill and take it.

Kassidy looked at Callie, who was pouring in Kassidy's opinion too much syrup on her pancakes.

"Callie." Kassidy scolded slightly, "Kid, come on."

"Sorry." Callie mumbled as she stopped pouring and closed the lid before placing the bottle down

"Some fruit, you guys." Lena told the kids. She likes her kids to eat healthy.

Later after all the kids are at school. Lena and Stef are in the kitchen talking while waiting for Bill.

"Have you thought any more about what you want to do? About Kassidy, Callie and Jude?" Stef inquired

"No. To be honest, I just keep thinking about seeing you and Jesus in that house with a gun…"Lena started

"We were fine." Stef assured her life partner of eleven years

"I know you were fine. I know that." Lena stated, "But in my mind, when you go to work, you are writing parking tickets and pulling cats out of trees."

"That's firemen." Stef said

"You know what I'm saying. Don't insult me. You know what I mean." Lena replied "I just keep flashing back to you storming into that house with your gun pulled out…"

"It's what I do, love." Stef interrupted

"I get this awful feeling in my stomach. And I cannot help but connect that back to Kassidy." Lena continued

"Meaning?" Stef inquired

"Meaning, I know that you said we're not going to put them back in the system but, I have some really serious concerns." Lena explained

A little while later the doorbell rings.

"That's Bill." Lena said as she walks to the front door to let him in

A few moments later, Bill is sitting at the table in the kitchen with all his paperwork spread out as he talks with Lena and Stef.

"Then a few years later, when Kassidy was nine, I think...yes, that's right. Her mother died suddenly. Her father obviously wasn't in the picture, and there were no other family members to call on. So, they were put into the system. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to land anywhere, for more than six months at a time." Bill explained. Then he turned to Stef and asked, "Could I trouble you for some more coffee, please?

"Yeah, of course." Stef replies as she takes his mug

Bill turns back to look at Lena, "Now, we keep trying to put them somewhere permanent, but then something happens, and we have to move them onto somewhere new."

"Something happens? What exactly does that mean?" Stef inquired

"Something like last night?" Lena asked worried

"I feel terrible about that. That is my fault. I had an emergency in another case. Otherwise, I would've been there for Kassidy and connected her with Callie and Jude, and none of that would've happened." Bill stated "Look, they're really great kids, they've just had bad luck."

"That's just so heartbreaking." Lena replied "So you are looking for something permanent for them?"

Bill nodded, "Always"

"We already have two teenagers." Lena stated. Then she looked toward Stef, "What do you think?"

Stef is standing looking out the kitchen window watching as Callie and Jude play in the tree without a care in the world. Just being young and carefree.

After the meeting with Bill, Lena drives Callie and Jude to school and shows them around.

"So, the fifth grade classes are mostly on the north corridor." Lena told Callie and Jude

"With all the high school kids?" Jude inquired

"Sorry. No." Lena replied sadly

"That means we don't get to see Kassie?" Callie stated

"Unfortunately no, but she'll be around." Lena said, "And if you need anything at all, I'm always here, okay?" Callie and Jude just nodded, but Lena could tell they both were a little sad.

Later while on a break between classes, Kassidy walked to the fifth grade classroom where Jude and Callie are and tapped quietly on the glass with her finger to get her younger siblings' attention. Jude looked up first and then lightly tapped Callie. Immediately, Callie and Jude both raised their hands.

"Need the bathroom, Jude and Callie?" The teacher inquired "Go ahead."

Callie and Jude stood up from their desks and exited the classroom.

"Are you okay?" Kassidy asked

"Mm-hm." Callie replied as she and Jude both nodded

Then Kassidy inquired, "Finding everything?"

"Yeah." Jude responded

Kassidy nodded, "Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure." Then she asked, "Did you see Bill?"

"Yep." Callie told her older sister

"Did he say anything?" Kassidy wondered

Jude looked puzzled, so did Callie, "Like what?" Jude questioned

Kassidy shrugged, "I don't know. Like anything?"

"He said hi." Callie declared "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kassidy replied as she ruffled Callie's and then Jude's hair, "Now get back in there. Learn something."

Callie and Jude smiled at their sister before walking back into their classroom.

Later at the Adams-Foster house, in the living room, Kassidy is sitting on the couch studying while helping Callie and Jude with their homework. Kassidy finished one subject and glances at Jude's math worksheet as she puts her book away.

"Sixteen." Kassidy tells her little brother, who then writes down the answer.

"And this one?" Jude asked as he turned his head to look at Kassidy for the answer.

Kassidy shook her head, "No, you know that. What do you have to do? You have to divide it by the y." She waited for an answer but when Jude continued to stare at her with his big brown eyes she caved, "It's four. The answer's four. You should've known that."

"You should've known that." Jude said being playful and a little smart aleck.

Kassidy snickered, "I did know that."

"No, you didn't." Jude argued

Kassidy nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Nuh-uh!" Jude shook his head

Kassidy smiled as she scooped up Jude and tickled him, "Yeah!" Jude laughs as Kassidy says, "So cheeky!"

As Jude is laughing, Callie smiles as she likes hearing the rare sound of her twin's laughter. She asked, "Kassie, how long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, baby girl." Kassidy replied

Callie nodded and then said, "Sissy, I also need help? With my spelling."

"Okay what's the problem?" Kassidy asked

"How do you spell necessary?" Callie asked

Kassidy ruffled her little sister's hair, "Sound it out, girly. How do you think it's spelled?"

"Um...N-E-S-U-S-S-A-R-Y?" Callie spelled uncertainly

"Close." Kassidy replied "N-E-C-E-S-S-A-R-Y."

Callie nodded and then wrote it down as Kassidy spelled it, "And how do you spell synonym?"

"What do you think?" Kassidy inquired

Callie thought, "S-I-N-U-N-I-M?"

"Not quite, but that's okay. It's a hard word." Kassidy told her sister "S-Y-N-O-N-Y-M."

"Thanks." Callie replied

Kassidy smiled and nodded, "Now both of you, finish your homework."

After dinner all the kids walk into the foyer and sit down, "Everyone, grab a seat." Stef instructs "So, we have something to talk about, obviously."

"Uh, Stef and I had our meeting with Bill, and we've come to a decision. We are not in a position to offer Jude, Kassidy and Callie a home forever." Lena explained

"But we would like you guys to be as comfortable and safe as possible, until Bill does find you a permanent home. However long that may take." Stef stated

Lena nodded and added, "It could be a week, it could be a year. We just don't know."

"Yeah. We want this to be your very last way station ever, ever, ever." Stef told them "Okay?"

Kassidy gave a small nod, while Callie and Jude just stared on.

"So, that means, we need to get you guys out of the living room." Lena declared "I think you'll be okay to camp down there one more night, but tomorrow we're having some beds delivered, so after school let's help get them settled in, okay?"

"Yes, Jesus, we could use a little muscle, alright?" Stef asked to which her son nodded. Then Stef added, "Jude, my sweet, new, young friend. You'll be moving in with Jesus. And Callie, my sweet girl, you'll be moving into Mariana's room. Kassidy, you will have your own room, alright?"

Later Mariana is upstairs in her room when Lexi walks in.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked

"Come on in, I need your help. I have to get rid of a bunch of stuff so Callie can move into my room. It's a freaking nightmare." Mariana whined and complained, "Seriously, I don't understand why they just can't move into the dining room? It's not like we ever use it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe we can put them in the closet or under the stairs, like in Harry Potter?" Jesus suggested as he walked past Mariana's bedroom "I mean, come on Mari. Let's think about how they must feel. They're not here forever. Let's try to make them feel a little more welcome."

The next day after school Kassidy is sitting in the backyard under the tree when Mariana walks out to talk to her.

"Where's Jude?" Kassidy asked concerned

"He's reading magazines in my room. He's okay." Mariana replied

Kassidy nodded, "And Callie?"

"She's doing a puzzle on the floor of my room." Mariana stated

Kassidy sighs relieved, "Good."

"So how are you?" Mariana asked

Kassidy made a thinking face, "I'm okay. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know how you're adjusting." Mariana responded

Kassidy nodded, "Okay well I'd like to be alone for a while."

Mariana got up and walked back inside without a word.

That night as Kassidy, Callie, and Jude are getting ready for bed. Callie and Jude are sitting on the bed in Kassidy's room.

"I'm glad we're staying." Jude stated

"Me too. I like it here." Callie added

"Yeah?" Kassidy inquired as she planted a kiss on both Callie and Jude's heads, "Don't like it too much."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	22. Twelve Years Late

This was something that I wrote years ago and never did anything with. Don't blame me if it's not that good.

* * *

Twelve year old Princess Emma lives in the Enchanted Forest with her parents. She's lived a happy life. She is loved, happy and has an eight year old little brother Prince Leopold. One night her papa wakes her up in the middle of the night.

"Em, wake up." Charming says "There's not a lot of time. Princess, you have to wake up."

Emma groans and sleepily replies, "Papa, what is it?"

"The curse is coming. Your mother is waiting at the wardrobe for us with your brother." Charming explains

Emma rubs her eyes sleepily, "Papa, carry me please."

Charming picks up his sleepy daughter and carries her to the wardrobe.

* * *

Emma sits inside the wardrobe with her brother next to her and tears streaming down their faces.

"Mama, papa, I don't want to leave." Leopold cried

"I know, baby, but you have to. This is the only way to keep you and Emma safe." Snow told her son

"Bye mama, bye papa. I love you." Emma told her parents as she tried to be brave "I'll take care of Leo for you."

Snow smiled softly as she kissed her daughter's head with tears in her eyes, "Bye sweetie. I love you." Then she kissed her son's head, "Bye baby boy. I love you."

"Love you too, mama." Leopold replied

"Goodbye my sweet prince and princess. I love you both so much." Charming said to his children before kissing their heads. "Find us." Then he closes the door.

Charming has tears streaming down his face knowing that he won't see his daughter and son again for sixteen years.

Snow hugs her husband, "Everything will be okay, Charming. We'll see them again. They will find us and Emma will break the curse."

Meanwhile with Emma and Leopold. They appear in a strange new world wearing their pajamas and wanting their mama and papa, but they know that they won't see their parents for sixteen years. Until Emma breaks the curse on her twenty-eighth birthday.

"Emmy, where are we going to go?" Leopold asked his big sister

"I don't know, bubba." Emma replied

Emma counted down the years in her head while holding Leopold's hand. They were walking out of the forest trying to find the nearest town. She mentally promised herself that she would never stop believing in fairytales, and she would make sure that Leo didn't either.

* * *

On Emma's twenty-eighth birthday, she and twenty-four year old Leopold arrived in storybrooke with Emma's six year old son Henry and Leopold's two year old daughter Eva. Emma and Leopold are walking around the small town with their kids.

Leopold is holding Henry's hand while Emma is carrying Eva. When Emma and Leopold walked past the hospital window, they looked inside. Emma recognized the comatose patient immediately, but Leopold wasn't really paying much attention at first.

Emma smiled softly, "Look Leo, it's papa."

"He looks the same as when we left." Leopold stated

Emma nodded, "Yeah it's because of the curse. He didn't age."

Emma and Leopold headed inside the hospital and walked into their dad's room. Emma planted a gentle kiss on Charming's forehead, "I love you, papa."

Charming awoke as magic coursed throughout the whole town and the curse broke. Charming hugged his daughter and then his son, "I knew you'd find me, my prince and princess."

"I missed you, papa." Leopold told his father

"Mama? Uncle Leo?" Henry asked curiously. Charming looked over at the small child.

"Oh Henry, this is your grandpa." Emma introduced, "Papa, this is your grandson Henry."

Leopold added, "And this little girl is your granddaughter Eva. She's my daughter."

"Grandpa!" Henry exclaimed as he hugged Charming, who smiled as he hugged his grandson back.

Eva smiled, "Gampa!"

Charming smiled and picked up Eva in one arm and hugged her while still hugging Henry. Emma smiled at her father and her kids.

"Okay papa, can we go find mama now?" Leopold asked

Charming nodded, "Yes, son. We will."

Emma, Leopold, and Charming leave the hospital with Charming carrying both of his grandkids. Snow sees her husband, daughter, and son and runs to them.

"Charming! Emma! Leo!" Snow exclaims

Charming runs to his wife, "Snow!"

Emma and Leopold run to their mother and hug her, "Mama!"

Snow hugs her children, "Oh my babies, you're so big now." Then she turns to Charming and kisses him. She looks at the two children in his arms, "And who are these cuties?"

"These two are our grandchildren, Henry and Eva." Charming told his wife. "Henry is Emma's son, and Eva is Leo's daughter."

"Hi grandma!" Henry spoke

Snow smiled, "Hi Henry, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi gamma!" Eva half-yelled

"Hi Eva." Snow said. She looked at Leopold, "Thanks for naming your daughter after my mother."

Leopold smiled as he gave a nod, "You're welcome, mama."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma is born as the curse is taking effect. Snow and Charming cover baby Emma with their arms knowing it's too late to get her to the wardrobe. Then all of a sudden the curse goes away and everyone is still in the Enchanted Forest with their memories. Snow and Charming look at each other confused.

"What happened?" Snow asked with worry that Regina may have something worse planned for them.

"I don't know, but at least we're still together." Charming replied

* * *

The day after the curse broke, Charming is helping everyone find their loved ones. Emma, Leopold and their kids are with Snow at her apartment.

"Grandma? How did you and grandpa meet?" Henry asked

"Well..." Snow began before telling the story of how she stole Charming's ring.

Henry listened attentively. Emma, having already heard and known the story just sat on the couch playing softly with Eva's short fine brown hair. Leopold listened to the story, since he didn't remember it too well.

"Wow grandma, I can't believe you stole grandpa's ring." Henry stated

"In my defense I thought his carriage was the evil queen's. I was only trying to steal back what was mine." Snow explains as Henry nods

Eva looks at Leopold, "Daddy, my's hungry."

"Okay baby, what do you want to eat?" Leopold asked his daughter. Eva shrugged. "Do you want a grilled cheese?"

Eva nods, "Yes pease, daddy."

Leopold turns to his mother, "Mama, would you…"

"Of course." Snow replied "Do you want anything, Leo? Emma? Henry?"

Leopold shook his head, "No I'm good."

"Can I have a grilled cheese too, Ma? And one of your cinnamon toast that you used to make at our castle?" Emma wondered

"Grilled cheese for me too please, grandma." Henry added

Snow nodded, "Okay. Three grilled cheeses and one cinnamon toast coming right up."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	23. Same Love

Takes place a few years after my story You're Not Worthless. This is the wedding of Scottlynn and Aspen.

* * *

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Eighteen year old Scottlynn admitted as she stood with Kevin, arms linked and waiting to walk down the aisle.

"I'm so honored to be able to walk you down the aisle, Princess. I love you." Kevin told her

Scottlynn smiled and then kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Papa."

Kevin looked around, "What's the hold up? Why are we still waiting?"

Scottlynn spotted Amanda approaching, "Aunt Manda, where's my mom?"

"Um…." Amanda started, "She is…she's crying in the bathroom."

Scottlynn stared at Amanda shocked, "What? Why?"

"You should go talk to her." Amanda stated simply

Scottlynn nodded and then looked at Kevin. She forced a smile, "Excuse me, Papa. Can you two find a way to stall the wedding?"

"Yeah. Go talk to your mom. Amanda and I will think of something." Kevin replied

Scottlynn ran over to the bathroom, tried the door, and then knocked when she realized it was locked.

"Mom?" Scottlynn called

Olivia sniffled softly, "I'll be right out, baby."

"Mom, let me in." Scottlynn requested, "Please."

Scottlynn heard the door click, then she tried the door knob, and opened the door. She found her mom sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Scottlynn grabbed her mom's left hand.

"Mom? Mama, what's wrong?" Scottlynn asked

Olivia wiped her tears with her right hand and then looked up at her daughter, "Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you. I'm happy for you and Aspen, but I just…I didn't get much time with you and I feel like I'm losing you. You just turned eighteen two months ago."

"Oh mom, you'll never lose me. You saved me and I will always be grateful. You took a chance on me when no one else would. You welcomed me and Finn into your home and you became my mom. You became Finley's Grammy." Scottlynn explained before hugging her mom, "I love you, Mama."

Olivia hugged her daughter back, "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Alright now let's go out there." Scottlynn said, "I'm going to walk down the aisle with you and Papa, get married to the love of my life, and then we'll have our mother daughter dance."

Olivia smiled and gave a nod as she held her daughter's hand, "Okay baby." She stood up and they walked out of the bathroom together.

A few moments later, Olivia and Amanda walked down the aisle together towards the front of the venue.

"Okay everyone, the wedding can now begin." Amanda spoke and then the band started to play the traditional wedding song.

Scottlynn's bridesmaid, Mollianne Rollins, and Aspen's best man, Elowen Beale walk down the aisle first. Elowen walks in front of Mollianne. Next Scottlynn's maid of honor, Kasey Dulatre walks down the aisle. Afterwards the flower girl, two year old Jesse Rollins walks down the aisle dropping flower petals as she goes. The ring bearer five year old Finley walks behind her carrying the rings on a pillow.

Once the flower girl and the ring bearer reached the end of the aisle, Aspen started to walk down the aisle with her dads, John and Charles. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, John and Charles kissed their daughter's cheeks, and then Scottlynn came down the aisle with her papa, Kevin. After reaching the end of the aisle, Kevin kissed Scottlynn's cheek. Then the three fathers took their seats.

"Dearly beloved." The minister started, "We are gathered here today to witness the sacred ceremony of the union of Scottlynn and Aspen. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two women that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The Brides are honored that you could be here to participate in this important occasion. And to Scottlynn's biological parents Brynlee and Ellis Jamison, who can't be here physically, but are here in spirit." Then he added, "Over the course of their relationship, Scottlynn and Aspen have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together. Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Scottlynn and Aspen, under the eyes of the law, get set to begin their new life together. Now before we begin the actual ceremony who gives these women to each other?"

"I do." Kevin spoke

"We do too." Charles said for himself and his husband John

Finley jumped up from his seat, "Me too. Go Mommies."

The minister nodded and smiled, "If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused for a few minutes to allow any objects. "Okay now we may begin."

The minister turned this attention to the couple, "Scottlynn and Aspen, as you learn to live as one; you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow. Spend time doing the things that make life precious - cooperate with each other, always make time to laugh together, and never lose appreciation for the love that you share. Remember to adhere to the vows that you will make here today. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. They say love can build bridges and climb mountains - and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures over time, your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering. Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storm. Always make your relationship a priority, and continue to nurture each other. Through a commitment to love, together you will be able to navigate any obstacles that come your way."

Scottlynn and Aspen held hands as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Scottlynn and Aspen, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another." The minister stated "Scottlynn, you may start."

Scottlynn looked at Aspen and smiled, "Aspen, I will always remember the day I first met you. I was taking a day off from motherhood duties (with my sister Izzie). The first me day I'd (we'd) ever had and I (we) had no clue what to do. I (We) was (were) sitting alone in time square park and then you came up to me (us). That day we spent together was one of the best days of my life. I will never forget how special you made me feel. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true. That maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure and beautiful and loving as you are. And I've loved you since the moment I saw you interact with my almost two year old son. I loved the way you talked with him and played with him. After becoming pregnant, I thought that I'd never find someone to love me, or love my baby as much as I do. But here we are surrounded by our family and friends with a five year old who now calls you 'mama'. I've loved you since I was fifteen years old, I love you still, and I always will. I feel so proud and blessed to be your wife."

"Aspen, now is the time for your promise." The minister replied

Aspen nodded as she looked at Scottlynn, "Scottlynn, from the day I first met you I saw how truly beautiful you are. When I met you with your son that was when I knew I wanted to love you and Finley for the rest of my life. I promise that you can count on me because I will always have your back. I will encourage you to pursue your dreams. I promise to always give the best of myself to our marriage, and to our son, and any future kids that we may have. I promise to trust and respect you. I will share my time and attention with you and our son. I will bring joy, strength, and imagination to our marriage. I promise to be your partner and equal in all things. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. Completely and forever." Then she turned to face the audience, looked at Finley, and smiled, "Finley, bud, come up here please."

Finley smiled as he stood up and ran to stand by his mothers.

Aspen bent down to his level, "Finley, my little captain, I've been in your life for three years and I know you can't remember a time when I wasn't around. To you, I will always be 'mama' and that makes me so proud. I'm proud to call you my son, because although we share no DNA you will always be 'son' to me. I promise to love and support you for the rest of your life. I'll stand by you and be there for you. Always. I love you, little captain."

"I love you too, Mama." Finley responded as he hugged her

Aspen hugged him back briefly. "Alright go back and sit with your grandma." Then she stood up and faced Scottlynn

Finley ran back to sit with Olivia. Instead of sitting in his chair, he sat on her lap.

"Scottlynn and Aspen, please join hands." The minister spoke, "Aspen, do you take Scottlynn to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Aspen said with a smile as she stared at Scottlynn

The minister continued, "Scottlynn, do you take Aspen to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

Scottlynn nodded as she smiled at Aspen, "I do."

"Very well, let us proceed." The minister added, "It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends."

Aspen went first and placed a diamond ring on Scottlynn's finger, "I, Aspen, give you, Scottlynn this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made to each other. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Scottlynn, give you, Aspen this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made to each other. With this ring, I thee wed." Scottlynn stated as she placed a diamond ring on Aspen's finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I pronounce you, Aspen and Scottlynn as wife and wife." The minister announced, "Aspen, you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Aspen muttered as she leaned in and passionately kissed Scottlynn.

After the ceremony, everyone heading to the area where the reception would be. There was a dance floor and a DJ. First Scottlynn and Aspen danced to the song 'She keeps me warm' by Mary Lambert.

"I love you." Scottlynn whispered into Aspen's ear while they danced.

"Now we are going to have the father daughter dance." The DJ said, "Scottlynn and her dad are up first."

"May I have this dance, Papa?" Scottlynn asked as she stretched out her hand to him

Kevin took her hand, "It would be my pleasure, Princess."

The music started. The song I learned from you by Miley Cyrus and Billy. Kevin and Scottlynn stepped onto the dance floor and then danced for the whole song.

"Thank you for everything, Papa. I love you so much. Because of you, I know the love of a father." Scottlynn said

"You're welcome. I love you too, princess." Kevin replied, "You are so easy to love. You may not be legally my daughter, but you are my daughter in my heart.

Once the song was over, the DJ spoke, "Okay now next up, Aspen and her dads." He started to play the song Daddy's angel by T Carter. Aspen grabbed her dad Charles' hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I love you, Daddy. Thanks for everything you've done for me." Aspen whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder

"I love you too, princess." Charles replied

Aspen danced with him for about half the song and then he walked off the dance floor and John stepped up to dance with his daughter.

"I love you, Papa. Thank you for adopting me." Aspen told her papa

"I love you too, angel." John responded

Next Scottlynn grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, as the DJ started to play the song because you loved me by Celine Dion. After Scottlynn and Olivia finished their mother daughter dance, Aspen and Finley had a special little dance to the song lullaby by Dixie Chicks. Now everyone, including the guests have a chance to dance.

Later right before dinner while waiting for the food, the speeches were made. Olivia stepped up and made her speech first.

"Hello everyone. I'm Olivia Benson. For those of you who don't know I'm Scottlynn's mother, but on this day I'd like to thank her biological mother Brynlee Jamison, who if not for her I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter. I'm so proud of the beautiful woman that my daughter has grown up to be." Olivia explained, "I remember when I met Scottlynn. She walked into my precinct with her one year old son. I soon welcomed Scottlynn into my home, and it took some time but she opened up to me and we slowly became mother and daughter. I never imagined that I would, but I found myself loving Scottlynn more and more with each passing day. When I first became aware of Aspen, I got a call from my friend and colleague Amanda that she found my daughter at a party with beer and bongs. Let's just say I wasn't happy. And while my first impression of Aspen wasn't great, I can now honestly say that I think Aspen is an amazing young lady. I feel lucky to have Aspen as my daughter-in-law. I wish you both a happy marriage, and welcome to the family Aspen."

Aspen smiled, "Thanks Olivia. That means a lot."

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Mom. And sorry for all the grey hairs I caused you, but in my defense I had to make up for lost time."

The guests laughed and then John and Charles walked up to give their speech.

"Hello my name is John Bowland." John introduced

"And I'm his husband Charles." Charles added, "We are Aspen's fathers."

John smiled, "Aspen has been our greatest gift."

Charles spoke, "We'd like to start by welcoming to the family Scottlynn as our daughter-in-law and Finley as our grandson."

"I'd like to say that the day we brought Aspen home with us after her adoption was finalized was the best day of our lives. The two year old little girl we'd been bonding with and loved was finally ours and able to come home with us." John spoke

"I remember on the flight home, Aspen said the cutest thing. The first words she'd spoken in English, which were 'I love you'." Charles stated as he smiled, "Aspen, you've brought your Papa and I so much joy. May you bring joy and happiness to your wife and son."

John looked at Aspen and Scottlynn, "Congratulations Aspen and Scottlynn. May your marriage be as blessed as mine and Charles' has been."

"Thanks John and Charles." Scottlynn said appreciatively

Aspen smiled, "Thanks Dads. I love you."

Next Kevin headed up to the platform to give his speech. Kasey lined up after him, next Elora stood in line, and Mollianne stood in line behind Elora while holding Jesse on her hip.

"Hello I'm Kevin Woodwin. I'm Scottlynn's honorary father." Kevin introduced, "I've been lucky to know Scottlynn since she was eleven years old. Scottlynn was the most amazing little girl, and she is an amazing woman. When I first met Scottlynn, she was scared and jaded. She had been hurt and she was hurting on the inside. I was heartbroken for her, and I wanted to help her heal. I loved her and I started to see her beautiful personality under all her hurt. She's smart and funny. She's so unbelievably strong and brave and loving. As someone who is loved by Scottlynn, I know that her love is a powerful thing. When she loves, she loves fiercely. Aspen, you are lucky to have Scottlynn. I wish the two of you many happy years together. Congratulations Aspen and Scottlynn."

Kasey stepped up after Kevin and smiled at the guests.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kasey Dulatre. I'm Scottlynn's maid of honor. I met Scottlynn - my Scottie, my Star, and kiddo - when she was nine years old. She's like my little sister. I love her, and I can honestly say that I never thought she'd get married. And I certainly never thought that she'd be surrounded by so many people who love her, because it was always her and Mollie against the world. But I'm so glad that Scottie got an amazing family." Kasey spoke "Congratulations my Star, you've overcome a lot in your young life. And to Scottlynn and Aspen, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Kiki." Scottlynn responded

Next Elowen walked up to deliver her speech.

"My name is Elowen Beale. I'm Aspen's cousin, and we share a birthday, but I'm two years older. We've been best friends since I first met her when she was two." Elora said, "As a kid, Aspen was very much a tomboy, and she still is. I remember when Aspen and I would play barbies, I'd choose the barbie girl and Aspen would want to be Ken." Elowen pauses as the audience laughs, "Anyways to keep this speech short, Aspen, I love you. I wish you and Scottlynn all the best. May the best years of your life be yet to come."

Mollianne is next and she steps onto the platform while holding Jesse on her hip.

"Hey everyone, I'm Mollianne Rollins. I'm Scottlynn's sister and the little one on my hip is my baby sister Jesse. She was also the flower girl. She's going to assist me with my speech." Mollianne explained as she set Jesse down to stand. She bent down to Jesse's level and whispered, "Remember dance, baby sis, dance."

Mollianne stood back up, "Okay so I was going to give a speech, but I couldn't figure out what to write. Nothing I could come up with seemed to be enough, so I wrote a song instead. I hope you enjoy, because this is for you." She points at Scottlynn and Aspen. She started to rap and lay a beat.

Jesse started dancing and bouncing. Finley ran up and joined Jesse to dance. He held Jesse's little hands and jumped with her.

"Growing up without a mom and dad, Scottlynn was all I had. It was always just me and her. She was my mom. She was my everything. Until one day, she became pregnant, and we were separated. Don't get me wrong I love my little bro, it's just that I was all alone. To me, Scottlynn was my mommy. She was the one I wanted. And at the time my whole world had fallen apart. She and I both have families now; and the woman who I've called mom is getting married now. It's hard learning to share someone who had once put you as the center of their world. But I guess, if I learned to do it with Papa, Livvy, and Finn, I can learn to do it with Aspen too. I love you both so very much. Congratulations to Scottlynn and Aspen." Mollianne rapped. Then she spoke, "Welcome to the family, Aspen. Our family is a little crazy, so good luck. You'll need it. And to my mom, you may be a mother to a child you birthed and I have my mama, but you'll always be my first mom."

Scottlynn smiled, "Thanks baby. That was the best song I've ever heard. You're the sweetest girl, and no matter what you will always be my first baby girl."

"Thanks Mollie." Aspen replied, "I feel lucky to have you as my sister-in-law."

At the end of the speeches and after eating dinner, Aspen and Scottlynn stood up to say a few words.

"This has been a great night. Thank you all for coming." Scottlynn stated appreciatively, "You can stay as long as you want. And feel free to dance or get a dessert."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	24. The Forbidden Woods

Just a little scene I wrote a long time ago and now I have do idea where I was going with it.

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

* * *

Ten year old Pelia embarked on a journey. Not to save anyone, but to explore. She loved exploring with her dad when she was little, but he is gone now. Not gone as in dead, gone as in he'd left. Where to? She didn't know

Pelia walked into the woods. The woods that were known as 'The Forbidden Woods'. The woods that she was told never to go into. She didn't know why, but as she walked deeper into the woods, she heard a voice repeating the same two words over and over again.

"Turn around." The voice said

Pelia stopped walking and looked all around her to see if she was being followed. When she saw no one, she continued walking.

"Turn around." Came the voice again

And again Pelia stopped walking and looked all around her to see if she was being followed. When she saw no one, she continued walking once again, but she began to understand why these woods were forbidden. Why no one was supposed to enter these woods.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The voice told her.

Pelia stopped dead in her tracks, quietly and slowly she moved in a circle to see all around her. She is nervous and scared. She still doesn't see anything or anyone.

"Co….come out, come out whoever you are." Pelia stuttered. She heard an evil laugh and then a scaly faced man appeared from the shadows. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Rumpelstilskin, what do you want?"

Rumpelstilskin laughed evilly, "It's not what I want, dearie. It's what I can do for you."

Pelia furrowed her eyebrows confused, "I don't need anything, or any help from you."

"Are you sure, dearie?" Rumpelstilskin wondered, "You are headed into a dangerous part of the forest."

"I know what I'm doing." Pelia snapped. She really didn't, but the last person she would ever accept help from was Rumpelstilskin.

"I sure hope so. It would be a shame if something happened to the precious granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Rumpelstilskin retorted with a little laugh

"Just leave me alone!" Pelia yelled

Rumpelstilskin nodded, "Of course, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	25. Rescue Me

A criminal minds fanfiction idea that I have a long time ago. I wrote a few chapters and then couldn't figure out where I was going with this story.

Prompt: JJ and Emily were married. They were able to act professional at work and hide it from the team. They had two beautiful daughters that they adopted together. One goes missing and the other dies. This pushes Emily and JJ to the brink. They separate, but soon their hostile attitude towards each other starts to affect them at work. What will they do?

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"Take nothing for granted. It could all be gone in an instant." -unknown

Jennifer Prentiss-Jareau arrives home after a long day at work. Her wife Emily is still at work, because as the unit chief, she had to fill out some paperwork. Jennifer heads inside her house. She walks upstairs to check on her children who are probably asleep at least she assumes that they are because the house is dead silent. She walks into eight year old Norah's room first only to find the little girl's bed empty.

'Okay well maybe she's sleeping with Delaney.' Jennifer thought. It was common for the younger girl to sleep with her older sister on nights when she and Emily had to work a little late or weren't home to tuck in their children.

Jennifer exits Norah's room and then heads over into Delaney's bedroom. She walks inside to find the bedroom empty and then she notices the light on in the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom where she finds her thirteen year old daughter Delaney's body and her glock in the girl's hand. There was blood everywhere. Jennifer felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She got down and cradled her daughter's cold, limp body in her lap.

"Oh baby, why? Why did you do this?" Jennifer asked though tears as she removed the gun from her daughter's hand. She ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "I should call your mama, but I don't want to leave you."

Jennifer looks up and notices a note on the counter. She stands and steps forward to read the note, but first she washed her bloody hands in the sink and then wiped them dry on the towel. Once her hands were clean and dry, she picked up the note to read it.

The note read: 'Dear mommy and mama, I'm sorry. If you are reading this it means that they got Norah. I promised my birth mom that I'd protect my baby sister and I failed. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I failed my baby sister. I love you, moms. Thank you for everything you've done for me and Norah. Thank you for adopting us. Love, your daughter Delaney Roslyn Prentiss-Jareau. Ps. Mommy, I'll tell Aunt Roslyn that you love her and miss her.'

Jennifer fell to the ground and sobbed. Her children. They were gone. One dead and the other was kidnapped. Just like that.

A few hours later Emily Prentiss-Jareau finally came home. She walked into the house and heard her wife's soft cries.

"JJ!" Emily yelled concerned

Jennifer sniffled, "Yeah. I'm coming."

Jennifer cleaned herself up and washed her face, but she couldn't wipe the blood off of her clothes. Then she headed downstairs and ran to hug her wife.

Emily hugged her wife back, "JJ, what's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"I…I'm fine." Jennifer choked out "It's….it's not my blood. It's Delaney's."

"What? What about Delaney? Is she alright?" Emily wondered

Jennifer shook her head, "No. Delaney's dead. She killed herself with my glock that I keep in the safe and Norah is missing. In Delaney's note she said that 'they' got Norah."

Emily froze in shock, fear, and grief, "They? Who's they?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No idea." Jennifer replied

The next morning, Emily and Jennifer arrive at Quantico FBI headquarters where they work. No one else is there. It's the weekend and they have this weekend off for vacation, but Emily and Jennifer both want to start trying to find their daughter Norah.

"Okay so what do we know about Norah's birth parents?" Emily asked when her and her wife were in the meeting room.

"Uh the birth father is unknown. She and Delaney were taken from their birth mother when Norah was born. We got them two days later." Jennifer explained

Emily nodded, "Yeah. Okay. Well what do we know about their birth mother? Who would want to get back at her? Who is the 'they' that Delaney was referring to in her note? What did she mean by she promised her birth mom that she'd protect Norah? Who did she have to protect Norah from?"

Jennifer shook her head, "I don't know, but we should talk to the girls' old case worker."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Emily agreed

The two women hear a noise. They move out of the meeting room and walk past the offices. They notice the light on in David Rossi's office. Then the door swings open just as Emily is about to knock on it.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Emily asked him

"I should ask you two the same thing." David said. He looked at Emily and then at Jennifer.

"We're…uh…just getting a head start on work. Emily wanted to come and sort through our cases, and since I used to be media liaison I thought I'd come and help." Jennifer explained. He didn't know about Jennifer and Emily's personal life. About them being married and having two kids.

David nodded, "Yeah. Okay. I was sorting through some papers in my office."

"Rossi, go home. It's the weekend. That can wait." Emily told him, "As your unit chief, I am ordering you to take the weekend off to relax."

"Okay." David agreed, "You two should go home too. That's an order I'm giving you as your elder."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay Rossi. We'll leave in a few minutes."

David seems to accept this answer. He says goodbye and then leaves.

Shortly after David left, Emily and Jennifer left too. Except they didn't head home. They headed to social services to talk with Norah and Delaney's old case worker Keith Chambers.

"The love of a mother for her child is undeniably the strongest emotion in the human soul." -unknown

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

"A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path." -Agatha Christie

Once Emily and Jennifer arrived at social services, they walked into the building together.

"How can I help you?" A young woman asked the two women

"We're here to speak with Keith Chambers." Emily stated, "We really need to talk to him. It's an emergency."

The young woman nodded, "Okay. Follow me to his office."

Emily and Jennifer followed the young woman. A few moments later they were seated in the office of Keith Chambers. Emily placed Delaney's note on his desk.

"What is this?" Keith questioned as he picked up the note

"Why don't you tell us?" Emily demanded, "Our daughter Delaney wrote this before she killed herself. You were her social worker before my wife and I adopted her and her sister Norah."

Keith read the note as his eyebrows furrowed, "I…I don't know."

"I think you do." Jennifer told him, "Now tell us! Norah is missing and her life depends on us finding out who the 'they' that Delaney mentioned in the note is."

Keith sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Delaney and Norah's birth mother was in a cult. She was born into it. After giving birth to Delaney, she wanted to escape. It wasn't until after she fell pregnant with Norah that she was able to escape. She warned me that they were upset at her for leaving. She told me that they might make attempts to get the children back, especially Delaney and Norah's father, but that the children wouldn't be in danger if the cult people got them back."

"What's the name of the cult? Why didn't you tell us?" Emily inquired

"I should have. I'm sorry, but I thought that they would be safe with you two. Two FBI agents." Keith replied "Anyways the name of the cult is Fundamentalist Church Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints."

Jennifer just stared at him in disbelief, "We still had a right to know."

"Wait? Fundamentalist Church? That's Warren Jeffs' cult. He's in prison." Emily stated

Keith nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry, and before you ask I don't know who Delaney and Norah's birth father is. I'm telling the truth, I really don't know."

"No. I believe you." Emily told him, "Thank you for your time, and for all your help."

Meanwhile with Norah, she wakes up in a room on a bed with a man staring at her from a chair in the corner of the room. From Norah's perspective, he didn't look scary but she was still frightened of him with him being a stranger and all. You know, the whole stranger danger thing that little kids are taught.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Laney? Where's my mommy and mama?" Norah asked

"My name is Jamie Bates. I'm your daddy, Norah. You're home. We had to leave your sister behind. She didn't want to come. She was screaming and crying. I couldn't risk getting caught." Jamie explained

Norah stared at him, "I don't have a daddy, Mr. Jamie. I have two mommies."

"I'm your real daddy. Your real mommy stole you and your sister away from me." Jamie informed

"What's my name then?" Norah questioned, "My full name?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't there when you were born. Your mom and I did have a name picked out for you. Your sister was Delaney Abigail and we were going to name you Norah Sarai."

"That's not my name. And Laney's middle name isn't Abigail either." Norah stated, "My middle name is for mine and Laney's godmother. And Laney's middle name is for mommy's sister, my aunt, who is in heaven."

"Family is by blood, my dear child. Those women are not your mothers, and their family is not your family. I'm your family. You sister is family." Jamie spoke

Norah gave a solemn nod, "Okay."

Norah just agreed with him. She wasn't comfortable enough to argue, even though she knew what Jamie said wasn't true. She knew that family wasn't just blood, because her moms were just that. They were her moms despite the fact that they shared no strand of DNA.

"Who am I, Norah?" Jamie wondered

"Da..daddy." Norah said softly, "You're my daddy."

"Family isn't defined only by last names or by blood; it's defined by commitment and by love. It means showing up when they need it most. It means having each other's backs. It means choosing to love each other even on those days when you struggle to like each other. It means never giving up on each other!" -Dave Willis

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

"Being a mother is learning about strengths you didn't know you had. And dealing with fears you didn't know existed." -Linda Wooten

Emily arrives at the prison. She spoke to the warden and then soon she was led to a room where she was told to wait. Soon a prison guard walked in with Warren Jeffs.

"Can I help you?" Warren Jeffs asked

Emily gave him her no nonsense glare, "Yes. I need to talk to you about Willa Phillips?"

Warren smirked, "Willa. I liked her."

"My wife and I adopted her two daughters eight years ago. Now Delaney is dead and her little sister is missing." Emily explained, "Who is Delaney's birth father?"

"What's in it for me?" Warren wondered

Emily scoffed, "A clear conscience provided that I find my daughter."

"I need more bibles for my bible group." Warren informed

Emily shook her head, "Not a chance. I'm not letting you corrupt anyone else."

"No bibles. No name." Warren said, "Your daughter stays missing."

Emily shook her head, "You're an asshole." Then she sighed, "Fine. I'll get you the bibles. Now his name."

"Jamie Bates." Warren told her. "He was one of my most loyal followers."

Meanwhile with Jamie and Norah. They were getting ready to head to the church.

"My mommies are going to find me. And then you are going to jail." Norah told Jamie

Jamie ignored her comment, "Come on, we have to go to the church and pray." He grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the chapel.

"For what?" Norah asked as she looked up at Jamie

"For your forgiveness. Because of those two women, you have been brainwashed into the ways of sinners." Jamie explained

Norah furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't understand. Why are my mommies sinners for loving?"

"Because it's goes against God's word." Jamie replied, "Any man that lies with man as he lies with woman, he shall be stoned."

Norah didn't say anything. She just nodded even though she still didn't understand. Her mommies loved each other and they loved her. What was so wrong about that?

At the house with the parents of Willa Phillips: Jarred and Loren Phillips. Jennifer is sitting on a chair across from the couple talking with them.

"You want to talk to us about our daughter." Loren said, "We haven't see her in sixteen years. We didn't even know that we had grandkids."

"I'm sorry about that. Your granddaughters are amazing. My wife and I adopted them eight years ago, but I need to know everything you can tell me about your daughter." Jennifer stated, "My youngest daughter was kidnapped and anything that you tell me about your daughter could help find her."

Jarred gave a nod, "Okay, but first tell us about our granddaughters."

"I will. Right now though, time is of the essence. It's been almost twenty-four hours since my daughter was taken." Jennifer told them, "Now please, I understand that it may be painful, but you need to tell me about your daughter. About how she acted and who she met before she disappeared."

"Alright." Loren breathed out, "But she didn't disappear. We did. We left her behind. We wanted to leave the cult when she was sixteen. Warren was going to force her to marry Jamie Bates, who was twenty-eight at the time. We didn't want her to get married. We wanted to leave and take her with us, but she didn't want to. Warren kicked us out for wanting to leave, but he kept our daughter, our precious Willa Janelle."

Jennifer nodded, "I'm so sorry about that. But what can you tell me about Jamie Bates?"

"He was a good man, but he was significantly older than our daughter. He watched her grow up. To us it didn't seem right for her to marry him." Jarred explained

"Is there anything else I should know about Jamie? Like where he lives or likes to hang out?" Jennifer wondered, "I really need to find my daughter."

Loren shook her head, "I'm sorry we can't be of more help, but we lost contact with him and everyone else when we were kicked out of the cult."

Jennifer gave a nod, "That's okay. You've been very helpful."

"A Real Mom: Emotional, yet the rock. Tired, but keeps going. Worried, but full of hope. Impatient, yet patient. Overwhelmed, but never quits. Amazing, even though doubted. Wonderful, even in the chaos. Life changer, every single day." -Rachel Martin

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

"Once you sign on to be a mother, 24/7 is the only shift they offer." -Jodi Picoult

Emily and Jennifer met up at home with all the information that they needed to investigate and find their daughter.

"So what did you find out from Warren?" Jennifer asked

"That a man named Jamie Bates is the biological father of Delaney and Norah, and that he's most likely the one that took Norah." Emily stated, "What about you? What did you find out from the grandparents?"

Jennifer shook her head, "About the same as you."

Emily sighed, "So we know that Jamie Bates is the one that took Norah, but we still have no clue where he is or how to find him."

"We should ask Penelope for help." Jennifer suggested

"I agree." Emily replied, "We need to come up with a cover story."

Jennifer gave a sigh, "Oh come on, Em. Penelope is going to find out the truth anyways. Why do we need a cover story?"

"Because the higher ups don't know that we are married. If it comes out we'll be in a lot of trouble." Emily explained

"Oooh...you're right. Penelope cannot keep a secret, but we still need her" Jennifer said

Emily gave a reluctant nod, "Alright. Let's call in Penelope." She picked up her phone from the desk and dialed Penelope's home cell phone. If she had any hope of ever finding Jamie Bates and thus her daughter Norah, then Jennifer was right. They needed Penelope.

"Every mom has a mission to love, guide and protect her family. Don't mess with her while she's on it." -Vicki Reece

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	26. Regrets and Returning Home

**Ch. 1**

" _I hereby grant sole physical custody of Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres to her adoptive mother Arizona Robbins." Judge Madeline announced_

It had been seven years since Calliope Torres had lost custody of her daughter to her ex-wife. She had still followed her girlfriend Penny to New York though and she has regretted that decision everyday, but she's been too scared to go back to Seattle for fear that her daughter may be mad at her for leaving in the first place. Until now. I mean, sure she's still scared but she knows she'll have to go back at some point.

Callie hadn't realized that it wasn't Penny she wanted until recently when Penny asked for her hand in marriage. She's still very much in love with Arizona, so after seven years Callie is on a plane headed to Seattle. She wants to reconcile with her daughter and hopefully her ex-wife.

"Arizona and Sofia here I come." Callie whispered as she was seated in her seat waiting for the plane to take off, "I hope you can both forgive me."

In Seattle, the next morning at the Robbins residence, thirteen year old Sofia is at the kitchen counter eating breakfast while her mother, Arizona, is in the bedroom finishing getting dressed and ready for the day as it's a Monday. Sofia has school and Arizona has work.

There is a loud knock at the front door.

"Momma! Door!" Sofia yelled to her mother from the breakfast table

Arizona runs through the hall to the front door and opens it. She just stares in shock at her ex-wife. Not able to say a word.

Sofia stared at her mother, "Momma, what's wrong? Who's at the door?"

"It doesn't matter, Sof. Just grab your backpack. We have to go." Arizona told her daughter

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Callie asked

Arizona glared at Callie flabbergasted, "Why? Why should I? You promised to visit! You promised to call for Sofia! But you never did. You abandoned my daughter, so now I'm protecting her by keeping you out of her life. Not like she wants to see you anyways."

"I'm sorry. I meant to, but I was hurting after I lost the trial and then I got busy." Callie tried to explain and then she caught a glance of her daughter. She smiled, "Hi baby. You've gotten so big."

Sofia turned her head toward the familiar voice that she hadn't heard since she was six. She spoke casually, "Oh look it's my ex-mom." She looked mad. Angry even. She grabbed her backpack and flung it onto her back, "You were right, momma. The person at the door doesn't matter. I'll wait for you in the car." Then she walked to the door, "I hate you, Callie. I wish you hadn't given birth to me. I wish I came from my momma." Then she pushed passed Callie as she walked out the front door and headed to the car.

Callie blinked and held back tears, hurt by her own daughter's words. "Aren't you going to tell her not to talk to her mother like that?" Callie wondered

Arizona shook her head, "No, you deserved that. You did this to yourself. And you're not her mother anymore. I am. You lost the right time to call yourself her mother when you abandoned her." Then she walked out the door to take her daughter to school.

Callie stood outside the house in shock and tears started to build up and grow heavy in her eyes. But Arizona was right. She abandoned her only child. She deserved it.

Meanwhile in the car with Arizona and Sofia while on the way to school, they talked about Callie. Sofia had so many questions. She just didn't understand.

"Momma, why did she come back now? Who does she think she is?" Sofia wondered angrily, "I don't want anything to do with her!"

"I know, sweetheart, and I don't understand why she came back." Arizona told her daughter, "But I will talk to a judge and see if we can get Callie's parental rights terminated. Then you'll never have to see her again, and she won't legally have any right to see you."

Sofia nodded, "Okay momma. Well we're at school now. I'll see you later. Love you, momma."

"Love you too, baby. See you after school." Arizona replied.

Arizona watched her daughter walk into school, before driving off and heading to work. She sighed softly. 'Why was Callie back now? What did she want?' Arizona wondered, 'Why did Callie have to come back to Seattle and disrupt her life? Disrupt Sofia's life?'

Meanwhile with Callie, she leaves Arizona's house and just walks around the city. She dials Meredith's number and waits for an answer.

"Hello." Meredith answered her phone

"Mer? Can we meet somewhere and talk?" Callie asked. The line was quiet for awhile, "Hello? Meredith? Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry, Callie, but my loyalty no longer lies with you." Meredith finally spoke, "I can't forgive someone who abandons their child."

Callie let out a breath, "I know I did a rotten thing to Sofia, but I'm sorry. I want to redeem myself."

"That ship sailed long ago, Calliope." Meredith replied before hanging up.

Callie sighed. She deserved that and she expected it, but not from Meredith. Arizona and Sofia? Yes. But not Meredith.

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

A week later, Callie had stayed in town but she gave Arizona and Sofia their distance. It had been made clear to her that neither one of them wanted to see her, so she'd have to show them by staying in Seattle that she wanted to be a part of their lives again. She wanted a second chance, but she knew that she'd have to earn it and that's what she intended on doing.

Callie was staying in a hotel while she looked for an apartment. Set down some roots, and get a job. That would prove to Sofia that she's not going anywhere ever again.

Meanwhile at the house with Arizona and Sofia. Sofia is sitting at the kitchen counter doing her homework while Arizona is cooking dinner.

"Mama? How long is she going to stay in Seattle for?" Sofia asked

Arizona looked at her daughter confused, "How long is who staying? What are you talking about, baby?"

"Callie." Sofia replied, "I saw her sitting on the bench across from my school today."

Arizona sighed softly, "Okay. I'll talk to her."

"I wish she would just leave, Mama." Sofia added, "She abandoned me when I was six. She doesn't get to come back now and want to be a part of my life again."

Arizona nodded, "I know, Sof. And I wish she would leave too."

"Oh!" Sofia exclaimed suddenly remembering the question she had to ask her mother. "Mama, Gaia and Clémence invited me to a party at Indie's house on Friday. Can I go?"

"Will Indie's parents be home?" Arizona wondered

Sofia gave a nod, "Yes and no. Her dads won't be home, but her aunt will be."

"Uh huh. I'll let you know my answer after talking with the parents and the aunt." Arizona explained

Sofia sighed, "Okay."

Sofia didn't like it, but she understood that her mother was just looking out for her. Her Mama was the only one that ever has. Callie did once, but then she left. She chose her girlfriend over her own daughter. Sofia would never forgive Callie for that.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	27. Small Town Secrets

Prompt: Write about a town in a third world country where mothers and fathers sell their children and it's perfectly acceptable.

Supernatural fanfiction with my OC Emily. The story takes place during Season season 8.

* * *

Twenty year old Emily Winchester just arrived in a new city. She's walking down the street and she sees several young kids sitting on their front porch steps with for sale signs by them.

Emily turns to a boy, who looked to be about twelve. "What's going on here?" She asked

"In this town boys are preferable. The girls are available for sale by the time they're six months old and up to the age of five if they haven't sold by then." The boy explained

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "Sold? To who? And what happens to them if they aren't sold and they're older than five?"

The boy just turned around and headed back inside his house, leaving his three sisters: ages eighteen months, three years, and four years, on the front porch. The girls were dirty and the older two looked sad.

Emily sighed. She felt bad for the girls, but then she started walking again. She couldn't really do anything about it at the moment, but she vowed to herself to find out who the girl children in the town were being sold to and why. She headed to find a hotel. None of this whole 'children for sale' thing felt right, and she needed to investigate.

'Something is off about this town.' Emily thought. She was determined to solve this mystery on her own, especially since it would be her first solo hunting trip. She didn't want her brothers, especially Dean to think of her as a little girl still. She needed to solve this on her own to finally prove to her brothers that she was a capable adult and not a little girl that they needed to protect.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	28. Saving Her

Fandom: Doctor Who

* * *

Clara was returning home after a long trip in the TARDIS with the Doctor. A lot of time had passed for her, but no time had passed for anyone else on Earth. It was always like that, but she loved traveling with the Doctor. It gave her a whole new outlook on life.

Clara was walking home to her apartment, when she saw a little girl sleeping in the alleyway by her apartment. She was confused. 'What's a little girl doing all alone out in the cold?' She thought.

"Excuse me, little girl." Clara called out to the kid as she ran over to the little girl.

The small child rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked up at the woman. She didn't say anything. She just blinked her big sea blue eyes. Her messy brown, outgrown bangs covering her eyes.

"Whatcha doing sleeping out here all alone, sweetheart? Where's your mummy and daddy?" Clara asked

The little girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well let's start with names. I'm Clara." Clara introduced, "What's your name?"

"Ginny." The little girl stated

Clara nodded, "It's nice to meet you. Now what do you say we get inside where it's warm. Would you like to come home with me?"

Ginny gave a nod. She hadn't had a happy home or family in a long time. She could barely remember her daddy, and her mommy wasn always drunk now.

"Alright then. Come on." Clara said as she extended her hand out to help the little girl up.

Ginny put her arms up, "Could you carry me please?"

"Yeah. I think I could manage that." Clara informed the small girl as she picked her up.

Ginny was small for her age. She was ten years old, but she was the size of a seven year old at 4'7 and only weighing 44 pounds.

As Clara laid down in bed with the sleeping little girl laying beside her, she watched the child sleep as she wondered where this child came from and where her parents were. She couldn't help but think about what kind of parents that this child had. How could this young child be out and about at night and she's not worried about getting home to her parents? Instead she's found sleeping on a stranger's doorstep. How does that make sense?

Just as Clara is falling asleep, she hears a rapping on her front door. 'Who is at my door at this hour?' She thought as she climbed out of bed.

Clara headed downstairs and opened the door to find The Doctor looking dishelved, with his clothes torn, soaked, and fire ashes in his hair. She furrowed her eyebrows at his appearance.

"Is she here?" The Doctor asked through shivers with his arms crossed across his chest, trying to keep warm.

Clara looked at him, "Is who here?"

"Ginny...the little girl...Is she here?" The Doctor wondered

"She's asleep upstairs." Clara replied, "Is she important?"

The Doctor pushed his way into Clara's house, "Oh Clara, Clara, she is so very important. I rescued her from her home planet and was taking her to the planet Altraxis, and then she disappeared from my TARDIS."

"She's not human?" Clara inquired, "But she looks human."

"So do I." The Doctor added, "I really need to get Ginny to Altraxis, so I'm just going to go wake her up."

Clara grabbed The Doctor's arm, "Wait? Doctor? Just let her sleep until the morning."

"She can sleep in the TARDIS."

The Doctor goes upstairs and then comes back down carrying a sleeping Ginny. He was planning on waking her up, but seeing her sleeping he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	29. Lottie

Just a cute little idea I had about Sarah Jane have a baby that doesn't age to a preteen in one day.

Fandom: Sarah Jane Adventures

AU. Sarah Jane is younger when she meets Luke. She's only thirty-seven, and Luke isn't thirteen, he's nine. Sky comes along three years later. She's a baby, but then ages up to five instead of twelve. Sarah Jane is now forty-two years old. (Luke: 14 years old, Sky: 7 years old.)

* * *

Sarah Jane had gone to the hospital for a check-up. A nurse took some blood for testing and when a doctor came in the room a few hours later, there was a newborn baby girl in the arms of Dr. Richard Sand.

Sarah Jane stared at him, "Who's baby is that?"

"This is your daughter, Miss Smith." Richard informed

"But that's…" Sarah Jane started, but then the baby girl was placed in her arms and there was no doubt in her mind that this baby was hers.

That feeling wasn't like an adoptive mother. It wasn't like with Luke or Sky. Sarah Jane really did believe that she was the baby's biological mother. That was a result of the perception filter. You see, the baby girl is a Tenza.

"Oh she's beautiful." Sarah Jane cooed

"Does she have a name?" Richard asked the new mother

Sarah Jane nodded, "Lottie. Lottie Beatrix Smith."

A few hours later, Sarah Jane was dismissed from the hospital. She was packing up getting ready to go when her phone rang. The caller ID said that it was Luke calling. He and Sky were at Rani's house.

"Hey Luke, is everything alright?" Sarah Jane questioned

"Mummy, I miss you. When are you coming home?" It was Sky's voice.

Sarah Jane mumbled to herself, "Sky." Then she spoke, "I'm leaving right now. I'm on my way home, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy." Sky responded before hanging up the phone.

Sarah Jane picked up the infant carseat and headed outside to her car. She buckled the carseat into the backseat, then got into the driver seat, and headed home.

-Ten years later-

Sarah Jane was out of town working on research for her latest story. Ten year old Lottie was home with her brother and sister.

"Lottie! Hurry up. You'll miss the bus." Luke yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Lottie called as she was running downstairs.

Luke handed his youngest sister her lunch, "You really need to stop taking so long getting ready for school. It's not a fashion show."

"Do I have to go to school? Can't I stay home with you and Sky?" Lottie wondered, "You're going to be having fun fighting aliens without me."

"Yes, Lots-Bee. You have to go to school. Mum will be pissed if I let you skip." Luke explained

Lottie shrugged, "Well Mummy doesn't have to know. Who's going to tell her?"

"The school will." Luke replied as he heard the bus outside, "And that's the bus. Now go on. Get out of here."

Lottie hugged her brother, "Bye Lukey. Love you."

"Love you too, Lots." Luke said as he hugged her back

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	30. The Power of Five

Fandom: Parenthood/Charmed

Synopsis: Sarah Braverman is really Pamela Halliwell. She was kidnapped when she was just a baby and sold into the black market. She ended up getting adopted by the Braverman family a year later. When her kids start showing magical abilities, she decides to look into her ancestry. ("The power of five is divine.")

*Ages in 1998: Prue (28), Sarah (26), Piper (25), Phoebe (23), Paige (21),

Sarah's kids: Amber (4), Andrew (2)

* * *

 **Ch. 1: Sarah**

Growing up, Sarah always knew she was different from her mom, dad, two brothers and her sister. Sarah was four when she first noticed that she was different. It was her first day of preschool.

Four year old Sarah is at preschool and she gets annoyed at one of the kids who is being mean to her. She put up her hands to move the other kid's hands away and ended up blowing up a bookshelf behind them. All the kids in the preschool screamed when the bookshelf blew up, except for Sarah, who instead looked at her hands in shock. She wondered what had caused that and how she had done it.

A year later when she was five, Sarah started seeing and having the ability to talk to ghosts. One night, when Sarah was getting ready for bed when the ghost of Patty Halliwell appeared in her room.

"Hello my darling." Patty said with a smile

Sarah looked confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Patty. Your biological mommy." Patty replied

Sarah nodded and asked, "Why'd you give me away?"

"I'm sorry, darling. I just couldn't protect you." Patty told the little girl, "I can't tell you why though, but someday you'll learn the truth."

"Are you really here?" Sarah asked

"No, darling I'm dead. I can't physically be here, but you can see me because you're a medium." Patty explained, "A medium is someone who can see and talk to ghosts."

Sarah nodded and smiled, "That's so cool."

"I'm afraid I have to go now." Patty said, "Blessed be my darling."

"Bye bye Mama Patty." Sarah stated before laying down in her bed and going to sleep.

That was the last time Sarah remembered anything out of the ordinary happening to her, and with age she's chalked all those memories up to being just her imagination. Little does she know that they're all very real and true memories.

Sarah is now a grown adult with three kids of her own: Amber, who is 16, Drew, who is 14, and Jessica, who is 8.

Sarah is having a barbecue at her parents' house when she notices that her youngest daughter, Jessica looks like she is talking to someone, possibly an imaginary friend, but Jessica is too old for imaginary friends.

"Jess!" Sarah called, "Come here please."

Jessica ran to her mom after saying goodbye to her friend. "What is it, Mama?"

"Jess, baby, who were you talking to?" Sarah asked

"Nobody, Mama." Jessica said as her mom gave her a look, "Okay, I was talking to my imaginary friend Hayley."

Sarah sighed. Hayley has been Jessica's imaginary friend ever since she could talk, "Jess, you're too old for imaginary friends."

Jessica sighed. She hated hearing those words, but she nodded anyway because she knew it was what her mom wanted, "Okay Mama." Then she asked, "Can I go play with Sydney?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes go play."

As Jessica ran off, Amber walked over to her mom who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Mom, Jessy talking to her imaginary friend again?" Amber asked

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. I don't know how to make her understand that she is too old for imaginary friends."

"She'll grow out of it, Mom. I did and so did Drew." Amber replied

"I know but I still worry about her. Her imaginary friend is staying around longer than yours and Drew's did." Sarah stated

Meanwhile Jessica isn't playing with Sydney like she said. She is hiding behind a tree talking to her imaginary friend, Hayley, who was actually Jessica's white lighter. Hayley just makes herself invisible because for the time being, Jessica is the only one that needs to be able to see her.

"Hayley, what do you mean my Mommy is special?" Jessica asked

"She's related to four sisters who happen to be witches and as a group the five of them will make a strong coven of witches. They'll be known as the Charmed Ones - The Power of Five." Hayley explained

Jessica nodded, "Cool. So is my Mama their sister too?"

"Yes." Hayley replied, "Your mom's sisters are Prudence, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews." Then she added, "When they're ready for your mom, she'll know where to find them and they'll know where to find her."

Jessica nodded, "Okay Hayley. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Jess." Hayley said, "Also, you'll know when it's your mom's time to help her sisters."

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	31. Who's Emily?

Fandom: Supernatural

* * *

Twenty-six year old Dean Winchester wakes up in the morning, Sam is awake at his laptop doing some research on their case.

"Morning sleepyhead." Twenty-two year old Sam said to his brother

"Hey Sam, find anything yet?" Dean wondered

Sam shook his head, "No, maybe you should call Bobby. I can't find anything on a ghost or demon or whatever it is we are hunting that kills by using a person's greatest fear against them."

"Sam, did I get drunk last night?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his temples

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "No. Why?"

"Cause I can't remember anything that happened yesterday." Dean replied, "Except for the case, but there is so much that seems fuzzy."

"Yeah, I thought I was crazy. I don't remember anything from yesterday either." Sam added, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Dean nodded, "Same here. I just wish I remembered what."

"Me too." Sam agreed

Dean shrugged, "It must not be important if we can't remember."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sam responded

Little do Sam and Dean know, they are forgetting about their sweet, loveable little sister Emily.

\- 24 hours ago -

Sam and Dean wake up to the sound of their sweet and lovable, but sometimes annoying little sister's voice.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood morning, boys!" Thirteen year old Emily Winchester exclaimed '

Dean groaned, "Ugh! Emily!"

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." Emily told him as she got close to his face.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, because you woke me up."

Emily smiled and then turned to look at Sam, who is still sleeping. She whispers to Dean, "Sammy sleeps like the dead. Huh, D-bear?"

"Yeah, because of you." Dean said before covering his head with the pillow

Emily crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "How rude!"

"You need me." Dean said

"Yeah I love you too." Emily replied sounding sarcastic, but she really meant it.

\- Back to the Present -

Meanwhile with thirteen year old Emily, she doesn't know where she is but it's all white everywhere and it's so clean.

"Hello? Dean? Sam?" Emily called out. Then she waited a few moments, before calling out again, "D-Bear? Sammy? Where are you?!"

Emily looked around for her big brothers as she grew more and more scared with each passing second.

"Emily Winchester." A voice said

"Who...who's there?" Emily asked

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	32. Adventures of SG-1

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

* * *

Twenty five year old Captain Isaiah Stance was reporting for her first day of work at Stargate Command. She was joining SG-1.

Isaiah made it down to level 28 where the Stargate was and suddenly butterflies filled her stomach. She was so nervous. She didn't have much time to adjust to her new work surroundings, because when she entered the briefing room she was greeted by Jack.

Isaiah saluted him and gave a stiff nod, "Captain Isaiah Stance reporting for duty, Sir."

'Oh great. Another Carter.' Jack thought. Then he spoke, "At ease, Captain."

Isaiah relaxed and unsaluted, "It's an honor to be on your team, Sir."

"I'm sure it will be an honor to serve with you too, Captain Stance." Jack replied

The room was quiet. There was an awkward silence between Jack and Isaiah until Sam came into the briefing room.

"Carter." Jack said as he looked at Sam.

"Sir..." Sam started. Then she looked at Isaiah, "You must be Captain Stance?"

Isaiah nodded, "Captain Isaiah Stance."

"Major Samantha Carter." Sam introduced. Then she turned back to Jack, "Sir, we're needed in the gate room. Captain Stance, you can come too."

"What is it, Carter?" Jack questioned as he followed her to the gate room.

Upon entering the gate room, Jack saw Bra'tac, Thor and Jacob standing in front of him. 'Never a good sign.' He thought.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged her father

Jacob hugged his daughter back, "Hey Sam."

"Well this can't be good." Jack muttered, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wish we were coming on better terms, but I digress that we have terrible news." Bra'tac spoke

Sam nodded, "What is it, Bra'tac?"

"There was a child that I tasked the Tok'ra and the Jaffa with protecting. Yesterday, that child was kidnapped by some Jaffa who are loyal to Anubis." Thor explained

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry? Both the Tok'ra and the Jaffa were on this and you still managed to lose a kid?"

"A lot of Tok'ra and Jaffa died in the cause of protecting the child." Jacob replied

"We need the help of your team to find this child before Anubis succeeds in doing whatever it is that he intends to." Thor stated

"Who is this child?" Isaiah wondered

Thor turned his attention to the new girl, "The girl, Waiola is a born Hok'tar. She has telepathic abilities. Plus she was born with all her reproductive organs fully matured and if impregnated, she could grow and birth a baby in seven days."

"So basically we have less than six days to find her." Sam observed

"Yes." Thor agreed, "And it is urgent that you do."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	33. Jenny

Doctor who idea I had for Jenny meeting the Thirteenth Doctor

* * *

The Doctor was on her own again. Locked in a cell that she didn't think she belonged in. For a crime she may or may not have committed. She didn't know how long she had been in the cell for. She had blacked out a few times. She didn't think that anyone would come to her rescue. After all, nobody knew where she was. Her fam thought that she was dead, and she couldn't exactly get a message to them or anyone else from where she is.

The Doctor is pacing back and forth in her cell, trying to think of a way to escape, when she hears a familiar voice. A voice belonging to a person that she believed was dead.

"Hello Mumsy. Did you miss me?"

The Doctor turned around, staring at her daughter, "Jenny? How…?"

"How am I alive?" Jenny asked, "I'm more like you than you thought."

"What are you doing here?"

Jenny smiled as she unlocked the cell, "I'm here to rescue you. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time."

"How did you find me?"

"Questions later, Mum. Just run."

The Doctor rushed out of the cell and hugged her daughter, grateful beyong words to see Jenny again. And not just because Jenny was rescuing her, but because she had truly missed her.

"I missed you too, Mum." Jenny added as she hugged the Doctor back

Jenny and The Doctor reached Jenny's ship, and sought refuge inside, making a quick getaway.

"Alright. Now answer my question." The Doctor insisted, "How did you find me?"

"A friend sent me."

"What friend?"

Jenny sighed, "A friend of yours. His name is Jack. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Ohh...Jack. Good old Jack." The Doctor exhaled, "Wait...He didn't flirt with you, did he?"

"He flirts with everyone, Mum."

"I'm gonna kill him."

Jenny stared at The Doctor, "You don't mean that."

"He flirted with my daughter. Of course I mean it."

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	34. His Girl

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Synopsis: Luke is a single father to a six year old daughter named Roxanne 'Roxie' Camilla Alvez. When he tells Penelope about 'his girl' and she thinks he's talking about his girlfriend, he's actually talking about his daughter. What happens when his team discovers his secret?

* * *

Luke had been telling Penelope about 'his girl' for weeks now. He decided that it was time for Penelope to meet the one who holds his heart so tightly.

Luke is walking up the hallway to the elevator as Penelope is getting out of the elevetor.

"Garcia!" Luke called as he watched her pretend that she didn't see him and turn towards the direction of her bat cave.

"I have work to do." Penelope replied without turning around

"But I have someone I'd like you to meet." Luke added as Penelope turned around and a little girl stepped out from behind him, "Garcia, this is Roxie. My daughter."

"So this is who you run off to at the end of the day." Penelope said. She bent down and smiled at the little girl, "Hi cutie."

"You work with my daddy." Seven year old Roxie said

Penelope nodded, "I do. I'm the one that gives him and the other agents the information that they need so they can catch the bad guy."

"I know."

Penelope looked up at Luke, "She's smart."

"Thanks."

Roxie admired Penelope's blonde hair. It was a lot like her own blonde hair. Her daddy didn't have blonde hair. His hair was dark, not at all like hers.

"Are you my mommy?" Roxie asked Penelope

"Roxanne." Luke half-scolded. He looked at Penelope, "I'm so sorry, Garcia."

Penelope shook her head, "No. It's okay." She turned her attention towards the little girl, "You know what, Roxie, I'm not your mom. But I can be your aunt."

Roxie frowned, "Daddy won't tell me who my mommy is. I just want to know who she is, and why I have blonde hair. Daddy's hair is black."

"Okay Roxie, we have to go." Luke announced, "Say bye to Penelope."

Roxie threw her arms around Penelope, "Bye Auntie Penelope."

"Bye sweet girl." Penelope replied as she hugged the little girl back

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	35. Population Thinners

Fandom: Doctor Who

Synopsis: The "Population Thinners" have invaded the planet of Narzari, which is a planet in the future where British people live. The Population Thinners are aliens known as the cousins to the Clockwork Soldiers. Population Thinners normally only take out the weakest people, but right now they've gone crazy and are sort of in a malfunction mode so they are killing everyone in their wake.

* * *

Two siblings are hiding in a closet in their house. The Population Thinners already got their mum and dad. The two kids are just hoping that they aren't next.

"Rissa, I'm scared. I wish mummy and daddy were with us." Seven year old Alexander Tomas Ashby said to his big sister Larissa

Thirteen year old Larissa Raven Ashby covered her little brother's mouth and whispered, "Shh. Be Quiet, Xan. They'll hear you."

"Please save us from the monsters." Larissa mumbled under her breath

Meanwhile with the Doctor in the TARDIS, he heard Larissa's distress call.

"Please save us from the monsters." A little girl's voice echoed into the TARDIS.

"Was that a distress call?" Amy asked

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. I love answering these. I get them so rarely." He smiled excitedly as he pulled the lever on the TARDIS console, "This is going to be fun."

The TARDIS malfunctioned and instead of materializing to the girl, it brought the teenage girl inside of the TARDIS. The scared girl looked all around her.

"Where am I? Where's Xan? Where's my brother?" The girl asked in a shaky voice

The Doctor looked at her confused, "What? Why are you here? How are you here?"

"You tell me." The girl demanded

"Okay. Why don't you tell us your name first." The red-headed one said, "I'm Amy and this is the Doctor."

The girl looked at the two people, "Uh…I'm Larissa."

"Okay Larissa, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly where you are from." The Doctor insisted

"Narzari."

The Doctor made the 'and' gesture with his hand, "Yeah? Date? Time?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, this is a space and time ship." The Doctor replied

Larissa stared at him wide-eyed, "Okay. Love day, year five hundred and forty three, eight-twelve at night."

"Oh no."

Amy looked at the Doctor, "What is it? What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Population thinners." The Doctor uttered

"And what are population thinners?"

"Exactly as they sound." Larissa informed, "But they're broken in my time."

The Doctor nodded, "I know. I encountered their cousins, the Clockwork Soldiers. They aren't any fun."

"We have to save my brother. He and I were hiding from them after they took our parents." Larissa explained

The Doctor touched some buttons and then pulled a lever on the TARDIS console, "To Narzari!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	36. World War 3

This is a Doctor Who fanfiction that my cousin and I started a few years ago, but we never finished it.

Synopsis: The Doctor and his companion travel to 2050 when WW3 is going on. The TARDIS is summoned by a scared young girl with an imagination so strong that it leaks into reality. This young girl has heard stories about the Doctor and imagines him coming and rescuing everyone and stopping the war.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy Pond are in the TARDIS floating in space, when they hear a child's voice.

"Help! Help! Please no fight!" The voice cried "Please stop war!"

Amy looked at the TARDIS console confused, then she turned to the Doctor, "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor was already walking towards the console to see if he could figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Doctor?" Amy called

The Doctor turned his head, "Amy, I'm trying to think. I need absolute silence."

"But how did that kid get a message to the TARDIS?" Amy wondered

"Shh." The Doctor said as he placed his finger on Amy's lips to shush her. Then he turned back to the console, trying to figure out where and how his TARDIS got that distress call.

Amy kept quiet and let the Doctor work as she watched and observed him. The Doctor was fiddling with buttons on the console as Amy quietly walked over and pushed a button that made the TARDIS spin and teleport to earth.

The Doctor spun around and looked at Amy "Pond, I have told you several times not to touch the console and interrupt me while I'm thinking."

Amy put her hands on her hips and said, "But I did pretty good, didn't I?"

The Doctor smiles, "Yeah, I guess you did."

The TARDIS stops spinning and lands.

"The question now is where are we?" The Doctor wondered

Amy walked to the door, "Only one way to find out." She pushed the door open, "Um Doctor? Come look at this."

The place on Earth where they landed looks destroyed from the weapons of the war.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, "My oh my, this place is a disaster. It looks like…. well it reminds me of the Time War on Gallifrey."

Amy opened her mouth to add in a comment but quickly closed it and paused for a moment, "Your home planet…" she said mostly to herself.

"Alright well let's go find the kid." The Doctor spoke up finally trying to get the subject off of him.

"Wait! Are we on Earth?" Amy asked as she followed him out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. The year is 2051."

"Oh. The future." Amy stated excitedly, "So what is this? Like World War 3 or something?"

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, "Or something."

Meanwhile with nine year old Nova Echo Steveson, she's hiding under the bed in her room with her hands clasped over her ears. Nova is autistic and hates loud noises. She hates all the gunshots and the sounds from the other weapons.

Nova screamed, "Ah! Stop! Please, no fight!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	37. Something about Keely

Just a little something I wrote for one of my OCs.

Fandom: Shameless

Synopsis: When seventeen year old Keely starts bringing in hundreds of dollars almost every day, Fiona becomes concerned about her youngest sister. She knows that Keely doesn't make that much money at her job every day. So where is the money coming from?

* * *

It was two in the morning when seventeen year old Keely Gallagher finally rolled in through the back door of her house. She came in quietly expecting everyone to be asleep, but found Fiona waiting up at the kitchen table. She should have expected that Fiona would have stayed up waiting for her. Fiona had always been like that. Like a mother.

"What is this?" Fiona asked firmly. She was holding up an envelope full of cash in her hand.

Keely froze in her tracks, "Uh Mom, I'm really tired. Can I go to bed?"

Keely has called Fiona 'mom' since she was six years old, a year after Monica left. She never really knew Monica anyway. Fiona was more of a mother than Monica was and ever would be.

Fiona patted the seat next to her, "No. Come sit. We need to talk."

Fiona didn't mind that Keely called her 'mom'. Liam also called her 'mom'. (A/N I know he doesn't in the show, but in my head he does.) That's how they saw her, and she saw them as her children.

Keely took a breath as she walked over to the table and sat down. She was not particularly looking forward to this conversation. She knew that what she was doing for the money was wrong, and she knew that Fiona would be pissed, but she did it for her two little babies.

"So where did you get all this money from?"

"I earned it." Keely simply stated

Fiona pulled the cash out of the envelope, spreading it out onto the table, "This is over ten thousand dollars. You did not earn all this at your job. Where did you get it, Keely?"

"I've been…." Keely started as she trailed off. She looked down, mumbling, "I have a sugar daddy."

Fiona put her hand under the teen's chin to force her to look up, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

"I have a sugar daddy." Keely was only a bit louder. It was audible, but barely.

Fiona ran a hand through her hair, "Geez Keely, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about my babies. I barely make enough at the diner to support them, and the guy...he pays me five thousand a week for sex three times a week." Keely explained.

"Well I want you to stop. Figure out another side hustle that doesn't involve selling your body."

Keely huffed, "Fine. Can I go to bed now?"

Fiona gestured towards the stairs, "Yes. Goodnight Keeks. Don't forget that I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Goodnight Mom." Keely replied before heading up the stairs.

\- The Next Morning -

"Fuck off!" Keely yelled from inside her bedroom to the stampeding footsteps of her siblings.

Keely never used to swear, but after her twins were born and realising that her father would never change, she finally became angry.

"Get the fuck up!" Lip banged on Keely's door

Keely groaned as she crawled out of bed and yanked the door open, "Lip, the twins are still sleeping and I got in at two in the morning, so please shut the fuck up."

"Don't you have work?"

"Yeah. Later."

Lip nodded, "Okay. Can you watch Fred for me? Ian or Debbie will take over later. It depends on who gets home from work first."

Keely raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Are you serious? I have two babies to look after by myself."

"Sorry I asked."

"Why can't Liam watch Fred?"

"He's ten!"

Keely scoffed, "And? Debbie was watching half the neighborhood kids when she was his age. He needs to pull his weight."

"Just watch Fred for me."

"Fine. But this is the only time." Keely insisted, "I know that Liam is the youngest, but you need to stop babying him. He needs to pull his own weight if he wants to get by in this family. He's a Gallagher for fuck's sake."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
